The Way We Were – Reto I (L) Harmusic
by Hermelind Potter
Summary: "¿Puede ser que era todo tan sencillo entonces, o el tiempo ha reescrito cada línea? Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo; dime, ¿lo haríamos? ¿Podríamos?". -Una noticia cambia la vida de Hermione: un amor que debe dejar atrás y una decisión con la que debe comprometerse en una noche plagada de recuerdos. One-shot del reto 'I (L) Harmusic' de Harmony hasta la tumba


Este song-fic participa en el reto **I (L) Harmusic**, del grupo **_Harmony hasta la tumba_**.

Para el fic he elegido la canción "_The Way we Were" _de la gran Barbra Streisand.

Se supone que la historia es un one-shot ambientado paralelo a los libros y no afecta para nada el desarrollo de estos, al contrario, los complementa; así que por favor, si ven algún error de continuidad, les ruego que me avisen. Del mismo modo, dado que debido al trabajo y otras irresponsabilidades de mi parte he tenido que escribir esto en dos madrugadas enteras, puede que haya partes un poco decaídas y con errores involuntarios.

Lamentablemente, por mi falta de tiempo, tuve que alterar varias partes de la historia, cambiar algunas cosas y reducir otras; por lo que las escenas perdieron fuerza dramática y no salió exactamente lo que tenía planeado. (En mi defensa, hace por lo menos 5 años que no escribo absolutamente nada y esta historia ha sido mi regreso a las plumas). Espero que de todas maneras les entretenga esta historia. Estoy abierta a críticas y sugerencias que serán bien recibidos en los reviews ^^.

* * *

><p>Antes de leer la historia, les recomiendo que pongan la canción "The Way we Were" como para que se mezclen con el ambiente (es súper cortita). Si quieren hacer más interesante la experiencia, vayan a Grooveshark y busquen el playlist "The Way we Were" de Tannie137 y denle a 'Reproducir todo'. La primera canción es para escuchar antes de la historia, y el resto sólo música de fondo especial para esta historia, todo de Barbra Streisand.<p>

Sin más que agregar, espero que la disfruten. ^^

_"Ah, music; a magic far beyond all we do here!"_

_- APWBD_

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Disclaimer: Bla bla bla Harry Potter bla bla bla JK Rowling y Warner Bros® bla bla bla. La canción "The Way we Were" pertenece a Barbra Streisand y al sello de Columbia Records._

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>Memories light the corners of my mind; misty water-colored memories of the way we were.<em>**

**_Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind. Smiles we gave to one another for the way we were._**

**_Can it be that it was all so simple then or has time rewritten every line?_**

**_If we had the chance to do it all again, tell me: Would we? Could we?_**

**_Memories may be beautiful and yet what's too painful to remember we simply choose to forget; so it's the laughter we will remember whenever we remember the way we were._**

**_The way we were."_**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Para cualquier espectador alejado, el cuadro era simplemente hermoso. Una joven recostada en la ventana de la sala con la mirada perdida parecía observar cómo el sol se iba poniendo a lo lejos, dejando un matiz anaranjado en las copas de los árboles que rodeaban aquella casa. Una bandada de lechuzas recién despertadas sobrevolaban en ese momento, ululando bajo mientras una repentina ráfaga de viento llevaba a un costado el cabello espeso de la joven.

Sí, realmente era una escena hermosa; pero todos esos detalles escapaban a sus ojos. Ella era incapaz de percatarse de nada que le rodeara; sólo quería desaparecer, salir volando como esas lechuzas y perderse en el horizonte.

El viento volvió a levantar, secando a tiempo la primera lágrima que caía de sus ojos. Pronto le seguirían muchas más: lágrimas silenciosas surcaban su hermoso rostro aunque ni un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Alguien le había dicho alguna vez que el peor dolor era el que no podía ser contado, y ahora ella lo entendía. Le aterraba la idea de dejar siquiera salir un sonido de su boca. Eso lo haría real, haría que su pena se volviera una realidad y no tan solo una tonta idea en su imaginación. Porque eso es lo que debería ser, tan sólo una tontería de su parte. Ella debería estar feliz y radiante, con uno de sus mayores anhelos cumplidos: es lo que el mundo esperaba de ella. Es lo que él esperaba de ella. Y ella estaba completamente determinada a cumplir su papel brillantemente como lo había venido haciendo todos estos años.

Al fin de cuentas, todo había seguido el curso que debía seguir y ella esperaba que esto tarde o temprano sucedería. Pero ahora, ahora que lo sabía, todo se había vuelto real. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás y ella debía afrontar que a partir de este momento, todo lo que sucediera sería definitivo.

Definitivo. Una sonrisa irónica se formó en sus labios: hacía tiempo ya que todo era definitivo. Ella sabía que las cosas jamás se podrían cambiar: ella jamás lo haría, no podría; no era lo suficientemente valiente. A decir verdad, en este momento ella dudaba de la fiabilidad del Sombrero Seleccionador. No entendía cómo había sido capaz de mandarla a Gryffindor y en el momento en que debía ser más valiente e impulsiva en su vida, se había fallado a sí misma. Ella era el tipo de persona que antes de tomar una decisión, cuestionaba primero todas sus repercusiones y si aun así aceptaba, su resolución era imborrable, inquebrantable; con todo lo que ello conllevara. Así que cuando tuvo que decidir, optó por callar.

Entonces, ¿por qué sufría ahora? Si en realidad nada cambiaría: todos seguirían sus vidas tal como las habían ido llevando hasta ahora. No, nada cambiaría; pero eso era lo más terrible de todo. Aunque supiera de antemano que igual iba a suceder, la cercanía con la realidad le mareaba… bueno, tal vez esta vez no era solamente la realidad. Pero su conciencia le decía que era lo mejor, lo más seguro, lo más sano. A pesar de eso, hasta ese momento su corazón se había negado a acatar lo que su conciencia y sus palabras tan cobardemente habían pactado.

Se trató de secar las lágrimas rápidamente pero era inútil. Sus ojos no dejaban de gritar lo que sus labios debían callar. Sus ojos, aquellos que nunca habían podido ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero aun así nadie la conocía tanto como para adivinar en sus ojos la verdad tras su sonrisa permanente, tan conscientemente formada, tan bien practicada. No, nadie la conocía tanto para saberlo... bueno, aunque tal vez él era el único que lo podría reconocer. Desde el primer momento que se conocieron, supo que había algo especial entre ellos: una conexión que les permitía entenderse sin palabras. No sabía por qué, pero para ella los ojos de él eran un libro abierto y estaba segura que también él podría adivinar toda la verdad tan solo viéndola a los ojos. Pero aun así nunca lo hizo. O si alguna vez lo hizo, eso sería lo único que ella nunca pudo descifrar en su mirada, una mirada en la que solía perderse encantada pero que ahora hasta le atemorizaba un poco encontrar. Sabía que podían hablarse con los ojos, y no quería que sus ojos le contaran su secreto, y a estas alturas no quería tampoco saber lo que los ojos de él tendrían para decirle, si acaso querían decirle algo.

El tinte dorado del atardecer se había marchado para dejar el paisaje pintado de un morado funesto mientras era iluminado por una tímida luna que se negaba a brillar del todo. La joven rio, hasta la luna estaba acongojada. Por más ridículo que sonara -y ella nunca se caracterizó por ser una persona ridícula, sino todo lo contrario- siempre consideró a la luna como una amiga, como su mejor amiga. Era la única que sabía todos sus secretos, y era la única testigo de aquel primer amor adolescente que pasó desapercibido para todos los demás. Cerró los ojos tratando inútilmente de apresar algunas lágrimas. En cualquier momento todos llegarían y la encontrarían en ese estado lamentable.

:

**"_Recuerdos_**

**_iluminan los bordes de mi mente._**

**_Recuerdos brumosos pintados de acuarela_**

**_de cómo solíamos ser."  
><em>**:

¿Por qué no podía calmarse? No ahora, no era el momento. No era sano. ¡Valiente Gryffindor había resultado ser! Ella había tomado una decisión, ya hacía mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora debía responder por eso. Debía levantar la cabeza y apegarse a su plan, con una sonrisa.

- "Vamos, Hermione Granger, una sonrisa" – se instaba a sí misma – "es lo mínimo que se merecen. No es tan solo por ti".

Hermione siempre se había obligado a sí misma a sonreír. No sólo por su papel sino porque, como la nieve se lo había enseñado alguna vez en una ahora nunca más lejana mañana de diciembre, aún a pesar del invierno ella había sido capaz de encontrar vistazos de belleza a lo largo de su vida. Incluso ahora, en medio de su desolación, tenía motivos para sonreír. Verdaderos motivos para sonreír. ¿Y dónde estaba esa sonrisa? Se obligó a sí misma a pesar de las lágrimas. Sí, eso estaba mejor. Siempre había podido sonreír, nunca le había faltado algún motivo.  
>:<p>

**_"Imágenes dispersas_**

**_de las sonrisas que dejamos atrás,_**

**_Sonrisas que nos dimos uno al otro_**

**_de lo que solíamos_**_** ser**."__  
><em>:

* * *

><p><em>Era una tarde cálida de otoño en quinto año y los tres amigos regresaban al castillo luego de una de las prácticas de quidditch de los chicos. Harry se habí<em>_a gastado la mitad del día refunfuñando algo que ella no había logrado entender sobre Draco Malfoy y sus amenazas para el próximo partido, aunque poca atención le había prestado. Ron, en un nada sorpresivo giro del destino, había estado la última hora tan ocupado en comerse todos y cada uno de los dulces que había comprado la semana anterior en Honeydukes, que era incapaz de gesticular alguna palabra entendible y sólo parecía instigar contra Malfoy ocasionalmente, con la boca llena a desbordar de meigas fritas. Ella por su parte, se había quejado por haberse dejado arrastrar por sus amigos e intentaba seguirles el ritmo mientras trataba inútilmente de leer el capítulo asignado en su libro de Aritmancia._

_- "Cfreo que ba she mestá olficando mi urifofe"._

_Hermione intentó no mirar a Ron hablar con la boca llena, mientras trataba de entender qué había dicho._

_- "¿Disculpa?"_

_Ron tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca con un ruido gutural._

_- "Creo que se me está olvidando mi uniforme… lo dejé en los camerinos."_

_- "¿Y recién te das cuenta? Ronald, ¡hemos andado ya casi la mitad del camino!"_

_- "Es que… en mi túnica tenía otra bolsa de dulces: ya casi se me está acabando esta."_

_Hermione no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. Harry seguía mascullando algo de "un pase de Plumpton" y Hermione no tenía vistos de querer retroceder, por lo que el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba solo esta vez y dándose media vuelta regresó corriendo hacia los camerinos. "Definitivamente está decidido a comerse toda la tienda de dulces un día de estos", pensó ella mientras caminaba con la vista fija en su libro._

_- "Basta ya, Hermione" – dijo Harry sorpresivamente. – "Cierra ese libro o te vas a tropezar."_

_Nunca sabría la joven si fue una coincidencia o si él le había distraído al hablar, pero en ese momento Hermione tropezó con una raíz sobresalida de un árbol que se encontraba cerca de ellos. La joven iba a caer de cabeza hacia el árbol cuando Harry la sujetó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él tan rápidamente que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de espaldas sin soltarla, terminando ambos en el suelto frente a frente, ella encima de él._

_Hermione no se movió, aún aturdida por la caída. Extrañada, se dio cuenta que Harry aún le sujetaba de los hombre fuertemente y le miraba a los ojos. No sabía por qué pero su mirada le incomodaba, sentía como si emanara rayos X que le atravesaban hasta el cerebro y el corazón. Se percató que nunca había estado tan cerca de él. Por Merlín, ¡estaba completamente sobre él! ¿Por qué él seguía sujetándola? _

_Buscó sus ojos tratando de encontrar una explicación, los ojos de Harry jamás le habían mentido. Algo le inquietó. Esa mirada… en los 5 años como su amiga jamás le había visto esa mirada, ¿qué significaba? Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Sabía que se había caído, que se encontraba literalmente sobre él, pero su cuerpo no estaba incómodo. Es más, empezaba a asustarse de la facilidad con que su cuerpo aceptaba esa extraña posición. _

_No supo porqué pero su vista se había estancado en los ojos de él. Ese "algo" nuevo le daba a esa hermosa mirada esmeralda una atracción que se le hacía irresistible. Era verdad, siempre le habían gustado los ojos de Harry, pero en ese momento los encontraba francamente hipnotizantes. Pudo sentir, como ya antes le había pasado, el aroma particular de su amigo, aunque aún no podía identificarlo del todo... ¿era acaso madera?_

_Lo que para Hermione había parecido una eternidad, estaba segura de que en realidad no había durado más que unos cuantos segundos. _

_Harry debió percatarse del cambio de su expresión porque lentamente la soltó y se volteó de costado para que ella pudiera levantarse._

_- "Lo siento" – confesó el chico algo avergonzado mientras le daba a su amiga una mano para ayudarle a parar. – "Mi intención era que no te cayeras, y terminé tirándonos al suelo a los dos."_

_- "No te preocupes, la culpa es mía por andar distraída. Debo fijar más atención a lo que hago." - confesó santurronamente._

_- "Vamos, no seas tan dura contigo misma. Digamos que fue culpa de los dos…" – concilió él._

_- "No, Harry; es una pésima costumbre la que tengo. Imagina que no hubieras estado tú para cogerme a tiempo, hubiera podido lastimarme seriamente al caer de cabeza sobre el árbol. No. Lo mejor es siempre estar atenta y mantener los ojos en el camino."_

_- "¿Siempre tienes que hacer sólo lo correcto?... ¿no te puedes dejar llevar siquiera un poco alguna vez?" – Si bien Harry lo había dicho tranquilamente, no pudo dejar de alterar a la joven con estas palabras. – "Además tú lo has dicho, 'si no hubiera estado yo, te hubieras caído'; y eso se soluciona muy fácil, simplemente me aseguraré de siempre estar ahí" – resolvió el moreno con una sonrisa._

_- "Jajaja, ayyy Harry. No puedes 'simplemente estar ahí siempre'. ¿Me quieres decir que estarás atrás mío tooodo el tiempo?"_

_- "Atrás, al costado, abajo… ¡dónde quieras!" – respondió riendo abiertamente._

_Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada con las ocurrencias de su amigo. _

_- "¿Realmente pretendes decir que vas a estar cuidando cada paso que dé, toooda mi vida, simplemente para que yo pueda leer tranquila por el camino?"_

_- "Por supuesto, cada paso siempre. ¿No somos para eso amigos? ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo por mí?"_

_- "¡Pues claro que no!"_

_- "¡Pues claro que sí, Hermione! Me cuidas, me atiendes muchas veces, te preocupas por mis tareas, por que no vaya castigado, por apoyarme en cada proyecto que planeo, por que coma una cantidad aceptable de verduras y frutas diariamente aunque sepas que lo hago sólo por complacerte y que dejes de fastidiarme, y encima de todo manejas ayudarme todo el tiempo a sobrevivir cada encuentro con Voldemort y cuidar de mí cada vez que termino en la enfermería… lo cual es más seguido de lo que nos gustaría a los dos. Creo que puedo manejar preocuparme por que no caigas mientras lees tranquilamente."_

_Hermione no supo qué contestar a eso. ¿De verdad ella hacía todo lo que el chico mencionaba? Es decir, se preocupaba por él, ¿pero a tal medida? Bueno, siendo ella la única mujer en el grupo y con lo despistados que eran sus amigos, era natural que ella le cuidase. ¿Y cómo no atender a un amigo cuando lo necesita? Con lo boca floja que podía ser Harry, especialmente con profesores como Umbridge o Snape, ¿cómo no preocuparse de que vaya castigado? ¿Y para qué son los amigos si no para darse apoyo incondicional? Ahora, sí podía tener un poco de razón en lo de las frutas y verduras, tal vez se estaba pasando un poquito de mandona con ese tema pero con toda la actividad que él tenía y con todos los riesgos que corría constantemente, en lo último en que querría pensar sería en que encima de todo, cayera debilitado por malnutrición. Ah, pero eso sí, Harry debía estar loco si esperaba que su amiga no quisiera que él sobreviviera año tras año al encuentro de un maniático sicópata demente que había decidido hacía 14 años que su nuevo hobby sería acabar con la vida de Harry Potter; o que en cada uno de sus numerosos internamientos en la enfermería, ella no quisiera más que el que él despertarse repuesto y listo a enfrentarse una vez más a un nuevo peligro con sus mejores ganas._

_Nah… Harry estaba exagerando. Además, ella cuidaba también de Ron; pero era verdad que ese era un trabajo mucho más simple. Bastaba con que sus tareas estuviesen bien hechas, o simplemente hechas, para que la mitad de su trabajo con él terminara. Total, él tenía una mamá y una familia que se encargaran de sus vegetales y de sus resfríos. Además, hasta la última vez que verificó, ningún sádico tenía la vista puesta sobre su pelirrojo amigo y su última visita a la enfermería había sido por caerse de cabeza en las escaleras tras querer recoger al paso una rana de chocolate que se le había escapado de las manos. En resumidas cuentas, Ron estaría bien; pero Harry definitivamente la necesitaba y ella estaba lista para estar en lo que él requiriera. Nada del otro mundo. Era tan sólo eso, ¿verdad? ¿Era sólo esa la razón de sus desmedidos cuidados? Un momento, ¿de verdad sus cuidados eran desmedidos? ¿Por qué ella los sentía tan naturales y espontáneos? ¿Por qué no sólo le resultaba tan fácil cuidar de él sino que sentía una verdadera necesidad en hacerlo? ¿Acaso había un motivo oculto que aún ella no había sido capaz de ver… es que acaso sentía algo por su mejor amigo más especial que una simple amistad? ¿Era eso? _

_Su cerebro paró en seco mientras un cúmulo de recuerdos y sensaciones se agolparon veloces en su mente. Ella, siendo rescatada por el troll tras la intervención de Harry – claro, Ron también había ayudado, pero conociéndolos como ahora lo hacía, no había que ser un genio para adivinar de quién había sido la idea de ir a los baños a buscarla. – Harry y ella, antes de que él entrara a buscar la piedra filosofal, luego de superar el acertijo de Snape – cuando le daba ánimos diciendo que él tenía lo que se necesitaba para vencer: amistad, valentía y… y… ¿por qué se había parado en seco aquella vez?, ¿qué había querido decir que su cerebro no le permitió continuar? También llegó a su mente el recuerdo de su segundo año, la felicidad que sintió al correr hacia él luego de haber sido despetrificada con el jugo de mandrágora. Harry y ella, cerca uno del otro con el giratiempo alrededor de ellos, o la imagen de ella fuertemente agarrada a la cintura de su amigo mientras volaban sobre Buckbeak – recordó que a pesar del miedo que sentía por estar montada sobre el animal, no pudo evitar notar por primera vez el aroma particular que emanaba de su amigo, un aroma a naturaleza que antes no se había percatado. También recordó toda la preocupación que había sentido hacía tan solo un año atrás cuando oyó el nombre de su mejor amigo ser pronunciado como el cuarto campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos, el miedo que sintió al no saber cómo ayudarle y la felicidad que le embargó al saber que era ella quien le había ayudado a salir victoriosa de la primera prueba; aunque también recordó que jamás en su vida había sentido tanto miedo como cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado al final del laberinto, viendo a Harry atravesar la salida, llevando el cadáver de Cedric Diggory en brazos e imaginándose que ese cuerpo inerte podía bien haber sido el del propio Harry._

"_Hermione Granger, ¿es que acaso a ti te gusta Harry Potter?" – se preguntó ella mentalmente, asustada de la posible respuesta. _

_Levantó rápidamente los ojos y vio a Harry mirándola divertido. Había olvidado por un momento que él estaba ahí._

_- "¿Y qué fue al final?"_

_- "¿Qué?" – preguntó ella alarmada. ¿A qué rayos se refería?_

_- "Oh, por favor Hermione, te conozco, y sé que podrías escribir una novela con todo lo que he visto reflejado en tus ojos, aunque no tengo la menor idea de lo que podría haber sido. ¿En qué has estado pensando?"_

_¿Sus ojos? ¿Harry podía leer sus ojos? Bueno, de qué se extrañaba, ¿acaso ella no siempre se había considerado capaz de leer los de él?_

_- "Na… nada, simplemente me distraje."_

_- "Ajá, y yo soy presidente del club de fans de Gilderoy Lockhart. Vamos Hermione, ¿por qué no me lo dices? Sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubriré de todas formas."_

_Una ráfaga de miedo inundó a Hermione. Era verdad, hasta ahora nunca había sido capaz de esconderle nada, él tarde o temprano terminaba sabiendo lo que le pasaba. Ya muchas veces le había asustado la capacidad de su amigo de terminar sus oraciones o de responder exactamente lo mismo que ella en diferentes situaciones._

_- "Te digo que no es nada. Y ni intentes amenazarme, Harry Potter" – se atrevió a decir al ver a su amigo a punto de abrir la boca para protestar. – "Sabes que te conozco tan bien como tú a mí así que estoy preparada para lo que sea que quieras intentar."_

_Hermione rió por dentro al reconocer el brillo de malicia en los ojos verdes del muchacho. Sabía que él estaba buscando en ese momento un punto flojo de dónde provocarla, pero ella no caería esta vez; estaba decidida. Harry abrió la boca para hablar pero se detuvo al darse cuenta que Hermione hacia lo mismo para responderle. No, por ahora no tendría remedio y debería esperar a encontrarla con las defensas bajas._

_- "Bueno… ¿y entonces?" – preguntó el moreno._

_- "¿Y entonces qué?"_

_- "¿Ya te has hecho a la idea de que yo seré tu guardaespaldas personal permanente?"_

_La joven no pudo evitar reírse por las ocurrencias de su amigo, una vez más. _

_- "Harry, sabes bien que eso no puede ser. No sólo no podemos andar pegados como siameses, sino que en unos años más terminaremos Hogwarts, nos tendremos que alejar un poco, tal vez conozcamos a otras personas y alguno de nosotros pueda que se case" – un doloroso hincón se alojó a un costado de su tórax en ese momento. – "Y además voy a empezar a pensar que el que sobreprotege por aquí es otra persona y no yo. No gracias, lo que es yo prefiero enfocarme en no hacer otra vez cosas tan tontas y poco pensadas como pretender leer y caminar al mismo tiempo."_

_- "¿Nunca cambiaras, verdad? Siempre queriendo hacer lo que crees que es lo más correcto..."_

_- "¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad? Siempre queriendo salvar a quién sea que puedas, necesite ser salvado o no…" - atacó ella con una sonrisa de triunfo._

_Harry rió por lo bajo, sabía que Hermione no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente._

_- "¡Oh, me esperaron! Gracias chicos."_

_Los dos voltearon sobresaltados. Ambos habían olvidado por completo dónde se suponía que estaba Ron._

_- "Eh, sí… vaya que demoraste, Ronald" – espetó la joven. – "Espero que a partir de ahora tengas más cuidado con tus cosas y no las andes dejando desparramadas por todo Hogwarts."_

_Y en el fondo Hermione realmente lo esperaba. De no haberse ido Ron, probablemente nunca hubieran tenido esa conversación que tantas dudas le estaban dejando._

'_Es verdad, hasta ahora nunca he sido capaz de esconderle nada'… hasta ahora. Aún no estaba segura de todo lo que acababa de suceder ni de qué saldría en claro con la nueva información que empezaba a recabar su cerebro, pero de lo que sí estaba segura Hermione es de que nunca dejaría que Harry se enterara lo que ella había estado pensando. Por supuesto que no, no dejaría que la amistad con su mejor amigo se arruinara cuando él saliera espantado por las ideas que en ella estaban naciendo. No peligraría una de las mejores amistades que Hogwarts había tenido la suerte de ver tan sólo por una tonta loca idea adolescente, por supuesto que no._

* * *

><p>Pobre tonta e inocente Hermione.<p>

Los recuerdos llegaban a ella dispersos y en desorden. Sin fecha fija, sin rumbo fijo, muy distintos a como ella había decidido que su vida tan parametrada fuera. Harry había tenido razón aquella vez, ¿por qué siempre había querido hacer lo que creía que era lo "más" correcto? Sus ansias de perfección le habían llevado al vacío en el que se encontraba. Tal vez Harry no era el único con complejo de héroe…  
>:<p>

**"_¿Puede ser que era todo tan sencillo entonces,_**

**_o el tiempo ha reescrito cada línea?_**

**_Si tuviéramos la oportunidad de hacerlo todo de nuevo,_**

**_dime, ¿lo haríamos? ¿Podríamos?"  
><em>**:

¿Realmente todo habría sido tan sencillo? ¿Realmente habría podido ser feliz llevando a cuestas el remordimiento de los que estarían dejando atrás?

Mirando al pasado, no podía dejar de sorprenderse con lo inocente y sencillo que se veía todo a lo lejos. Pero en ese momento ella estaba segura de que hacía lo correcto. En ese momento ella hubiera preferido enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy y toda la cúpula mortífaga a la vez antes de atreverse a aclarar sus sentimientos frente a él. "¿Qué rayos se había fumado el Sombrero la vez que decidió enviarla a Gryffindor?", se preguntó por enésima vez.

Su mente en ese momento era un torbellino de recuerdos, de sensaciones. Un escalofrío recorrió sus brazos pero ella no se atrevió a cerrar la ventana. Sus pensamientos la sofocaban. Afuera, ya la noche estaba completamente declarada y la luna brillaba sin recato en lo alto de cielo. Hasta su eterna amiga se había olvidado de penar con ella esta vez.

Ahora, con 25 años encima, Hermione Granger se consideraba una mujer capaz de soportar el peso de sus propias decisiones. Lo había venido haciendo los últimos 7 años y hasta ahora había estado segura de que había sido la opción correcta, sin importar qué hubiera estado intentando gritarle su corazón. Pero ahora otras personas se estaban involucrando en el asunto, y si ya antes había estado segura, ahora ya ningún motivo del mundo sería capaz de cambiar su destino.

Su mente saltaba de un lado para otro. Incapaz de quedarse quieta en el presente y muy asustada como para reparar en el futuro, había decidido alojarse en el pasado, en los recuerdos. Aquellos que eran sólo suyos, que tantas sonrisas le habían proporcionado y en los cuáles podía examinar qué exactamente había salido mal y dónde. Otras lágrimas aparecieron tímidamente. Pronto su rostro se vería inundado por un centenar de ellas.

Los recuerdos se agolpaban violentamente en su mente. Recuerdos como el de ese día de invierno. Era el primer sábado de diciembre y la noche anterior había caído la primera nevada. Ese día tendrían salida a Hogsmeade y Hermione lo había esperado con ansias. En un par de semana iba a empezar las vacaciones por fiestas y ella regresaría a su casa, mientras Harry y Ron se irían a pasarlas a la Madriguera.

* * *

><p><em>- "¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?"<em>

_Hermione levantó rápidamente la cabeza, un poco asustada. Se había levantado temprano, incapaz de seguir durmiendo por la expectación de lo que ese día le esperaría. Sabía que las dos semanas siguientes tendrían exámenes, pero sólo por ese día el lema general parecía ser 'no preocuparse' pues todos querían aprovechar su último fin de semana con sus amigos ya que el siguiente era el último partido de quidditch del año y eso sería lo único de lo que hablarían en la escuela; y a la mitad de la siguiente semana todos volverían a casa para Navidad. Esta vez ni ella era la excepción con eso de querer disfrutar ese día al máximo. Estaba tan acostumbrada a sus mejores amigos que, aunque extrañaba a sus padres, sabía que se sentiría incompleta estando esas dos semanas sin ellos… bueno, sin él; por lo que había decidido bajar a la sala común a empezar a disfrutar su día viendo el amanecer. Simplemente no había esperado que alguien se despertara en el próximo par de horas, por lo que fue una sorpresa para ella oír a su amigo a los pocos minutos tras bajar las escaleras, sorprendido también de encontrarla allí._

_- "Es que… simplemente ya no podía estar más tiempo en la cama" – confesó la chica. – "Todo está tan bonito y tan blanco. Mira" – señaló hacia la ventana – "¿no te parece que todo tiene un brillo distinto después de la primera nevada? Es como un brillo de esperanza en medio del invierno… como si la naturaleza nos quisiera decir que a pesar de la intemperie y del clima que pueda haber, hay cosas hermosas y reconfortantes a las cuales apreciar y por las que vale la pena soportar las inclemencias."_

_No sabía por qué les estaba diciendo todas estas cosas. Parecía que el frío y la falta de sueño le estaban empezando a congelar el cerebro y le causaban vómito cerebral. Ruborizada, volteó su cara hacia la ventana, quedándose de repente callada. _

_No pensaba voltear hasta que pudiera controlar sus oraciones pero repentinamente sintió una descarga de electricidad cuando su mano derecha se vio atrapada entre las de él, produciéndole una calidez que se fue distribuyendo rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, alojándose incómodamente en sus mejillas._

_- "Lo sabía. ¿Y acaso tienes que sicoanalizar a la naturaleza sin tus guantes? ¡Tus manos están congeladas!" – a Hermione no le dio tiempo de retirar su mano de entre las de él cuando ya la otra había sido atrapada y estaba cómodamente alojada en la misma prisión.- "Ah no, señorita Granger" – le dijo el chico seriamente – "ahora usted se va a tener que aguantar. Es su castigo por olvidar sus guantes. ¿Te imaginas el discurso que estaría oyendo de ti si fuera yo el que los hubiera olvidado?"_

_Hermione asintió levemente y sin decir nada volteó de nuevo su cabeza hacia la ventana, esperando que no se notara que en ese momento sentía su rostro más rojo que el cabello de un Weasley. Harry lo había dicho bien, ese era definitivamente un castigo. Tener sus manos encerradas entre las de él y ser incapaz de manifestar ninguno de los sentimientos que en ese momento se agolpaban en su corazón. Había tenido muchas ideas de lo que en ese día podía pasar, y si bien no podía ocultar el vistazo de alegría que estar así le producía, estaba empezando a sospechar que para su salud mental, el haber bajado temprano a la Sala Común había sido una muy mala idea._

_No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, pero le pareció una eternidad. ¿Y por qué él no decía nada? Esta situación le estaba empezando a parecer demasiado extraña._

_- "¿Y tú? ¿Por qué bajaste tan temprano?" – logró ella preguntar por fin, después de haber asegurado en su cerebro que lo que fuera a decir tendría algún significado coherente._

_Hermione le miró y se dio cuenta que él estaba sopesando si decirle la verdad o no._

_- "Puedes no decírmelo si no deseas… era tan sólo una pregunta."_

_- "Es que no podía dormir más… tenía mucho qué pensar."_

_- "Es útil que lo hagas de vez en cuando" – dijo ella graciosamente. - "¿Y se puede saber en qué pensabas?"_

_- "En que... realmente me gusta estar aquí, con ustedes." – Hermione le miró extrañada, no sabía exactamente a qué quería llegar con eso. – "No me malinterpretes, no es como si me acabara de dar cuenta de ello, o que ya no planee estar más con ustedes. Simplemente me di cuenta que este es nuestro último fin de semana realmente juntos… hasta después de fiestas obviamente; y si bien voy a estar con Ron, no será lo mismo sin ti. Después noté que si me inquietaba la idea de estar un par de semanas separados, y me exaspera saber que tendré que soportar 3 meses más lejos de aquí en verano, ¿cómo será cuando terminemos el colegio, al final del próximo curso? Cada uno estará muy ocupado en su vida y ya no estaremos nosotros juntos siempre… digo, nosotros tres."_

_Hermione le observó atentamente. Sabía exactamente a qué se refería, ella también había sentido lo mismo varias veces. Ya antes se había puesto a pensar en lo que haría cuando la escuela terminara y si bien estaba llena de proyectos, se dio cuenta que ninguno de ellos llenaba el vacío que le dejaría la necesidad de cuidar insistentemente del moreno que ahora tenía al frente y eso le hacía sentir incompleta; pero ella no había pensado que a Harry podría preocuparle algo similar. Una parte de ella se alegró de ello. Sabía que todos, especialmente Harry, tenían una guerra por delante a la cual enfrentarse, pero el que él pensara en el futuro quería decir que se encontraba positivo de poder sobrevivir a ella; y si él tenía esperanzas, ella también las tenía._

_- "Yo nunca me alejaré de ti… y estoy segura de que Ron tampoco" – agregó rápidamente. – "No puedo hablar por él, pero lo que es yo, estaré tan cerca de ti como tú lo quieras." – No sabía por qué esa conversación le parecía lejanamente familiar._

_Él la miró directamente a los ojos y sonrió. Ella había tratado de sonar casual, pero al decirle eso a Harry había querido decirle mucho más. No sólo se había querido referir a mantenerse cerca como amiga, sino a que sería lo que él deseara que ella fuera. Si sólo algún día tuviera el valor de planteárselo así…_

_No sabía cuánto tiempo se habían mantenido así; los dos en silencio, cada uno pensando en su futuro y viendo la nieve por la ventana mientras Harry sujetaba sus manos como un recordatorio de que no estaban solos; hasta que poco a poco empezaron a bajar otros alumnos madrugadores. Hermione sintió con un dejo de tristeza como Harry soltaba rápidamente sus manos apenas la primera persona estuvo en la sala con ellos._

_El resto de la mañana se presentó tranquilo y alegre. Ya en Hogsmeade, los tres fueron por cervezas de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas y se pasearon por Zonko y el resto de tiendas riendo y saltando, como si fueran unos niños que visitaban el pueblo por primera vez. Hermione estaba contenta con sus amigos y una parte de ella agradecía que Ginny no estuviera con ellos. Últimamente la pelirroja se empeñaba a acompañarles todo el tiempo y ella empezaba a sospechar que había un motivo de por medio; pero esta vez ella había quedado castigada por responderle irrespetuosamente a Snape en clase de DCAO._

_- "¿Ya nos vamos? Tengo frío" – refunfuñó de repente Ron. Hermione no entendía qué le pasaba pero él se había quedado en silencio la última media hora._

_-" ¡Pero si recién es la 1, Ron! Tenemos toda la tarde por delante."_

_- "Puede ser, pero yo tengo hambre, y frío y ya me cansé de estar saltando por ahí. ¿Qué les sucede a ustedes dos? Suelen ser los más calmados de los tres y ahora parece que les hubieran dado una recarga de energía."_

_Hermione miró disimuladamente a Harry y se percató que tanto él como ella estaban particularmente alegres ese día. Probablemente Harry querría aprovechar con todas sus fuerzas ese fin de semana con Ron y con ella, pero Hermione sabía que el motivo por el cual ella estaba tan contenta tenía que ver con que aún recordaba la sensación de sus manos entre las de él._

_- "Vamos, Ron, ¿dónde está tu lado divertido? Además el lunes empiezan los exámenes y no tendremos tiempo de relajarnos, y ya llegan las vacaciones y no estaremos los 3 juntos" – alegó Harry._

_- "Bueno, será solo por 2 semanas, ¿no? ¿Entonces por qué el drama? Además tú mismo lo has dicho, empiezan los exámenes y yo quiero guardar energía para sobrevivir esa tortura. Lo que es yo, me voy al colegio. ¿Nos vamos, Hermione?"_

_Hermione se sintió por enésima vez en su vida entre la espada y la pared; odiaba cuando la ponían en el medio para que ella decidiera la balanza. La verdad tampoco entendía la actitud de Ron, hacía tan solo unos momentos él se estaba divirtiendo con las mismas tonterías de los dos. Vio en los ojos de Harry un tono divertido, sabía que él deseaba quedarse y eso hacía que sus ganas de permanecer ahí se incrementaran._

_- "Vamos Ron, sólo un rato más… yo también quiero estar aquí como Harry. ¿Por qué insistes en que nos regresemos? Anda, sólo un momento."_

_- "De acuerdo, hagan lo que quieran. Yo me voy." – Y dicho esto el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, pateando la nieve con los pies mientras se alejaba._

_Hermione se quedó viéndolo incrédula, sin poder alejar la sensación de que ella tenía la culpa del mal humor de Ron sin poder saber por qué. _

_- "¿Y a este que le pasa?" – no pudo evitar decir mientras caminaban, alejándose un poco del centro del pueblo._

_- "Mmm… creo que algo de lo que hice le incomodó. Estaba muy bien hasta Zonko pero a partir de ahí anduvo refunfuñando todo el rato."_

_- "¿Te imaginas por qué? ¡Si yo me divertí demasiado ahí!"_

_- "Sí me di cuenta, lo hiciste notar... demasiado. Es más, creo que toda la tienda lo notó." – dijo alegremente mientras le tiraba a la cara un poco de nieve._

_- "¡Hey!" – replicó la joven, envuelta en risa - "¡sin ataques! Además no pude evitar reírme, ¡esos anteojos eran perfectos para ti! Nada mejor para tu miopía que unas adorables gafas rosadas que parecían salidas de la colección personal de Dolores Umbridge."_

_- "Jajajajaja, ¿tenías que recordármela? Además por el tamaño, más parecían sacadas de la colección de la Profesora Trelawney."_

_- "¿Y por esa razón tenías que perseguirme por toda la tienda informándome de qué iba a morir?" – preguntó Hermione muerta de risa, recordando cómo después de haberle comprado esas gafas en broma a su amigo, él se había indignado en juego y luego de ponérselas, le había ido persiguiendo por entre las estanterías de la tienda imitando la voz melodramática y los gestos exagerados de la profesora Trelawney, informándole que en su futuro veía que moriría de un ataque de desolación después de descubrir que había sacado un Excede Expectativas en Aritmancia._

_- "¡No fue mi culpa que al correr chocaras con el exhibidor de Cotorras Encantadas, y que al hacerlas caer todas se pusieran a repetir lo que yo estaba diciendo!" – a esas alturas de la conversación, Hermione ya no podía aguantar la risa al recordar el escándalo que habían hecho, y cómo se había sentado en el suelo en medio de la tienda, muerta de risa, mientras el tendedero y su asistente le fulminaban con la mirada intentando detener el desastre que se había armado. Por toda la tienda se escuchaba fortísimo la voz de decenas de las 'Cotorras Encantadas de la Señora Mascaly' repitiendo la ridícula causa de muerte de Hermione. La joven estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento el tendedero le exigiría que pague por el desastre, pero Harry la alzó del suelo y la sacó rápidamente de la tienda cargándola sobre un hombro como si fuera un paquete, con Ron atrás de él con el rostro completamente rojo. Ella simplemente estaba en un ataque de risa tan fuerte que había perdido todas sus fuerzas para reaccionar._

_- "Además, ¿por eso tenías el derecho de tratarme como si fuera un bulto cualquiera?" – le espetó. Había intentado hacerse la indignada por el modo en que él se la había llevado, pero la verdad es que le había encantado._

_- "Bueno, no sabía que usted tenía una pequeña fortuna escondida en Gringotts para pagar todas esas cotorras. Estoy seguro que en cualquier momento el dueño hubiera reaccionado y te hubiera hecho pagarlas. Alguien tenía que evitar que se quedara en el desampara total, señorita Granger. ¡Cada una costaba 10 galeones!"_

_Hermione se quedó mirándolo divertida._

_- "Es la segunda vez que me dices así hoy."_

_- "¿Cómo?"_

_- "Señorita Granger. Es la segunda vez que hoy lo dices… No sueles hacerlo, y suena extraño escuchártelo a ti."_

_Hermione se dio cuenta que él no sabía cómo responder a eso. Se quedaron viendo unos segundos mientras ella trataba de adivinar qué era esa sombra de duda y temor que aparecía en los ojos de Harry. De repente un golpe frío en el rostro le volvió a la realidad. Harry le acaba de tira una nada pequeña bola de nieve que hizo despabilar a la joven._

_- "¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?"_

_- "¡La llevas!" – gritó Harry mientras se alejaba corriendo de ella._

_Hermione le persiguió arrojándole torpemente toda la nieve que podía. Sus ataque eran vanos comparados con la puntería que el chico tenía. Desesperada, sin saber cómo ganar, se lanzó corriendo hacia él elevando un grito de guerra, con sendas bolas de nieve en ambas manos. El moreno, sin saber cómo reaccionar, sólo atinó a agacharse un poco justo cuando Hermione estaba a punto de llegar hasta él y la levantó con ambos brazos, sosteniéndole por la espalda y por las piernas. Hermione aprovechó la cercanía para estamparle en los cachetes la nieve que llevaba. Harry, con su amiga aún en brazos, tuvo que retroceder un poco ante el impacto y se puso a dar vueltas. Al principio para no perder el equilibrio, pero después más rápidamente para provocar a la chica quien le gritaba "¡Te exijo inmediatamente que me bajes en este momento!". Lamentablemente, el que ella estuviera fuertemente abrazada al cuello de él y que en ese momento riera a carcajadas mostrando una cara de felicidad rara vez vista, hacía que sus amenazas perdieran credibilidad._

_Lentamente el joven fue disminuyendo la velocidad al darse cuenta que empezaba a marearse y que podría perder el equilibrio otra vez, aún con su amiga en brazos. Sabía que lo mejor para estabilizarse era mirar un punto fijo y coincidía que lo más cercano que tenía en ese momento eran los ojos de Hermione. _

_Ni Harry ni Hermione fueron conscientes de en qué momento dejaron de girar. Simplemente los dos se habían quedado así: ella fuertemente sujetada a él que la cargaba, mirándose directamente a los ojos, otra vez en ese día. El cerebro de Hermione se había dado cuenta que podría quedarse mirando ese esmeralda eternamente, perderse en sus ojos había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo. La joven tembló ligeramente y se dio cuenta que no era por el frío. Es más, frío era lo último que sentía en ese momento. Se sentía cálida, plena, feliz. Poco a poco su respiración se fue acompasando con la de su amigo, así los dos, tan solo mirándose. _

_Como una burbuja que se revienta, Harry bajó sin aviso los brazos y soltó a la joven, como si de repente algo le quemase; tan inesperadamente que la castaña hubiera caído al suelo de no haber estado aún abrazada al cuello de él._

_Ya con los pies en el suelo, Hermione se dio vuelta dándole la espalda, reprendiéndose a sí misma ese momento de debilidad. ¿Y si el calor que sentía en sus mejillas hubiera sido muy evidente? ¿Y si Harry se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ella estaba pensando? ¿Y si él se hubiera incomodado por la forma insistente en cómo ella le miraba? _

_- "Lo siento... creo que mis brazos se cansaron" – dijo él torpemente a manera de disculpa._

_- "¿Me estás diciendo gorda?" – trató de bromear Hermione, para descargar la incomodidad del momento._

_- "¡Claro que no, y lo sabes! – rió el chico. – "En fin, ehh... qué lástima que Ron se haya perdido esto, ¿no? A él le hubiera venido bien una buena pelea en la nieve."_

"_¿Por qué tenía que meter a Ron en este momento?", se preguntó la joven. Su cerebro hacía un esfuerzo por recordar de qué habían estado hablando antes que la batalla empezara._

_- "Bueno, fue él el que quiso irse… aún sigo sin saber por qué."_

_- "¡Oh, vamos Hermione! Sabes que a él le va a costar mucho estas vacaciones y probablemente esta salida no estaba saliendo como él la tenía planeada. Tal vez no he debido venir…"_

_- "¿Costar mucho? ¿Por qué le costaría a él? No sólo ha sido él el que no quería estar acá, sino que en vacaciones él lleva las de ganar. Va a estar en su casa, con su familia y con su mejor amigo. Soy yo la que estaré alejada de los dos. Además, ¿qué tiene que ver el que estés o no aquí con todo esto?"_

_- "Bueno, que la verdad nosotros dos nos hemos divertido bastante hoy, y tal vez a él no le gustó que nos divirtiésemos tanto..." – Harry paró un momento y vio cómo un gran signo de interrogación se representaba en el rostro de la castaña. – "Vamos, ya sabes… tal vez había planeado que ustedes hicieran algo especial hoy…"_

_- "¿Por qué supondría él algo así? – Hermione no estaba segura de a dónde quería llegar Harry con todo eso, pero empezaba a sospechar que el resultado de la conversación no le iba a gustar. _

_- "Vamos, ¿me vas a pretender decir que no sabes lo que él siente por ti? Por Merlín, Hermione, ¡si todo el colegio sabe lo de ustedes!"_

_Si Harry antes había dudado de que Hermione supiese algo de lo que sucedía, por la forma en la que ella había reaccionado a sus palabras, ahora podía estar seguro de que la joven no tenía la menor idea. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron hasta llegar a medidas alarmantes y un tinte pálido apareció en su rostro en tan solo un segundo._

_- "¿'Todo' el colegio sabe lo de nosotros? ¡Si no hay un "nosotros"! Creo... creo que estás muy equivocado Harry, te aseguro que no pasa absolutamente nada entre Ron y yo. Nosotros somos amigos, sólo eso, muy buenos amigos pero nada más."_

_¿Así que eso es lo que Harry había venido pensando desde sabe Merlín cuándo? ¿Qué había "algo" pasando entre Ron y ella? (se le escarapelaba el cuerpo tan sólo de pensar qué podría ser ese "algo"). ¿Cómo rayos se le habría podido ocurrir algo así?_

_Harry la miró con el rostro extrañado. ¿De verdad su amiga no se había percatado de lo que era una verdad a voces? Él estaba seguro de lo que Ron sentía por la joven, y hasta hace sólo un momento él había creído que la chica le correspondía, pero por la cara de escándalo que ponía su amiga ahora empezaba a dudarlo._

_- "¿Me vas a decir que entre él y tú no hay nada… de nada?"_

_- "Por supuesto que no, y estoy segura de que Ron estaría tan sorprendido como yo. Créeme Harry, lo conozco y estoy bastante segura de que él no está interesado en mí… no de esa manera. Somos tan diferentes, ¡si en ocasiones a duras penas nos soportamos! Es mi amigo, y le quiero, pero te aseguro de que no nos vemos de esa manera."_

_- "Bueno, como los que se pelan se quieren… además, ¿no dicen que polos opuestos se atraen?"_

_- "¿'Los que se pelean, se quieren'? ¡Es lo más infantil que he oído en mi vida! Entonces imagino que Quién-Tú-Sabes está perdidamente enamorado de ti. Oh sí, ya lo creo; ¡calado hasta los huesos! Además, eso de 'polos opuestos se unen' puede ser muy cierto en magnetos, pero ¿crees que a larga data realmente pueda funcionar una relación así? No te niego que al principio podría ser atrayente estar con alguien por completo diferente a ti, todo un mundo opuesto por descubrir; pero esa emoción inicial se termina rápido. ¿Cómo compartir una vida con quién no tienes algo en común? ¿Cómo planear una vida si ambos van a distintos lados, y comparten distintas motivaciones y valores, y ansían distintas cosas? ¡Es una verdadera ridiculez!"_

_Harry le miraba incrédulo. ¿Realmente Hermione creía todo lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Realmente no sentía nada por Ron? No, no podía ser cierto. A ella le gustaba Ron, varias veces lo había demostrado. Sí, ella lo había hecho. ¿Por qué en este momento él no podía recordar un ejemplo concreto de cuándo lo había hecho? No, pero estaba seguro. Ron y Hermione. Así es como las cosas tenían que ser. Seguro ella le decía todo esto para aparentar. Por los mil demonios, ¿hasta cuándo sus amigos seguirían portándose como niños, escondiendo sus sentimientos? Sus vidas serían endemoniadamente más fáciles si todos hablaran claro de lo que sentían. Bueno, no todos. Él definitivamente no estaría cómodo con eso. No, Hermione tenía que estar escondiéndole la verdad, era claro. Hacía tiempo que sentía que ella le escondía algo y de seguro era eso. Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez podría ser sólo una reacción por la novedad de la noticia. Tal vez ella realmente no sabía lo que Ron sentía por ella. Bueno, y si era así, él no iba a quedarse sentado esperando el resultado de la novela, la espera se le hacía insufrible. No, él le abriría los ojos y así ella admitiría antes sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. Sí, así iba a ser._

_- "Bueno… tal vez tú no sientas nada por él 'ahora'; pero te aseguro, Hermione, que Ron definitivamente siente algo por ti. No hay que ser centauro para darse cuenta de ello."_

_Hermione retrocedió instintivamente. ¿Era verdad lo que Harry le estaba diciendo? ¡Si era una locura!_

_- "¿Me quieres decir que yo le gusto a Ron 'de esa manera'?" – ahora sí era definitivo, nunca había estado tan avergonzada en su vida – "¿Él te lo ha dicho?"_

_- "Bueno, no… ¡pero no es necesario! La forma como te mira, los celos que siente por ti. Estoy seguro que ese fue el motivo por el que se fue; soy su amigo pero… hay cosas en las que Ron siempre va a ser algo inseguro… Hermione, te lo aseguro, Ron te quiere. Me sería muy difícil decirte desde hace cuánto."_

_Hermione sentía que estaba cayendo en un profundo hoyo del que le sería muy difícil salir. ¿Era verdad lo que le estaba diciendo Harry? Si fuera cierto, ¿qué podría hacer? Ella le quería mucho, pero como a un amigo solamente, casi como a un hermano. ¿Pero cómo rechazar a su amigo sin lastimarlo? Ron era una persona maravillosa pero no se veía al lado de él de esa manera. Además, sabía que nunca funcionaría una relación con él; y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su amistad, era una persona muy importante en su vida. En medio de su crisis, una parte de su mente no pudo evitar pensar que "no le importaría arruinar su amistad" con otra persona que tenía cerca si eso significaba intercambiarla por una relación aún más cercana. Hermione sentía que mientras más lo pensaba, más enterrada en ese hoyo se sentía. ¿Cómo se había visto envuelta en este embrollo sin siquiera tomar parte de él? ¿Acaso había hecho ella algo para contribuir a esta situación? Harry le había dicho "todo el colegio sabe lo de ustedes"… ¿es que realmente había estado tan consciente en no actuar como otra tonta admiradora enamorada de Harry Potter que parecía para los demás que quien quería en realidad era a Ron?_

_- "Harry, ¿estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo?" - preguntó ella lentamente._

_Ajá, ¡lo sabía! A Hermione sí le interesaba Ron, sólo que no lo admitía. Pero aquí estaba ella, tratando de confirmar los sentimientos del pelirrojo. Era momento de cerrar por fin este torturante drama._

_- "Te lo aseguro Hermione. Ron está enamorado de ti."_

'_Enamorado', la palabra que ella habría dado una mano por escuchar de la boca de Harry, pero no en el contexto en la que esta provenía._

_Harry miró detalladamente su expresión, y no le gustó para nada lo que vio. Había esperado la cara de desconcierto de la joven, pero no que esta actuara como si fuera el fin del mundo. Es más, creyó que algún dejo de victoria o alegría se asomaría en su rostro si era cierto lo que él suponía, pero lo que reflejaba la cara de Hermione era exactamente lo opuesto. Un escalofrío recorrió su mente. ¿Y si, efectivamente, Hermione no sentía nada por su amigo? ¿Si todo venía en una sola dirección? Entonces, ¿qué era lo que Hermione había estado escondiéndole este último tiempo? ¿Qué era ese rubor que le había sorprendido en sus mejillas en varias ocasiones mientras ella parecía estar distraída pensando en algo… o en alguien? ¿Acaso Hermione podía estar interesada en alguien más? Y si era así… entonces en quién._

_Sin darse cuenta, Harry se había ido acercando lentamente hasta estar a sólo pulgadas de ella y le cogió suavemente de la barbilla, haciendo que ella levantara el rostro para que le viera directamente a él. Tenía que ver en los ojos de su amiga que era verdad lo que ella le decía. Tenía que saber qué escondía._

_- "Hermione" – trató de decir suavemente para no intimidarla, aunque no supo por qué su voz salió ronca, antinatural en él – "¿me estás tratando de decir que a ti no te gusta Ron?... ¿Es que acaso quieres a alguien más?" – preguntó lentamente_.

_- …_

* * *

><p>Hermione recordó cómo se había quedado muda, perdida en el aroma a madera y heno que emanaba el joven y que ella conocía tan bien ya en ese momento. Había sido incapaz de responder, pues en ese momento sus ojos se hallaban frente a frente con la boca entreabierta del muchacho y se había quedado incapaz de articular ninguna idea coherente. Incapaz de soportar más la tortura que era estar así, tan cerca de él, sintiendo en su rostro la tibieza que emanaba de su aliento sólo atinó a retroceder y apartar su vista tímidamente hacia el suelo, al darse cuenta de que en cualquier segundo haría algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.<p>

¿Arrepentirse? Sí, seguramente se arrepentía. Hoy, casi 10 años después, definitivamente se arrepentía. Se arrepentía de no haber tenido el valor de decirle a su mejor amigo a quién quería realmente. Y se arrepentía más de no haber marcado su respuesta con un contundente "no", cuando le había preguntado sobre Ron. Harry había entendido completamente lo opuesto a lo que ella había pretendido decir. Él asumió una afirmación tácita y dio por concluido el asunto. Ahora entendía que su silencio tal vez sólo había servido para afianzar las ideas que Harry tenía sobre ellos. ¿Cuántas noches había permanecido despierta, recordando ese momento? Preguntándose si ese "no" pronunciado oportunamente hubiese cambiado el curso que su vida tomó o si todo inevitablemente hubiera resultado como era ahora. Lamentablemente ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

:

**"_Recuerdos, puedes ser bonitos y a la vez_**

**_que sean demasiado dolorosos para recordar_**

**_(que) simplemente decidimos olvidar."_**

:

Ese "no" contundente en realidad no llegó nunca. Si bien Hermione se había devanado los sesos pensando cómo afrontar esta nueva información con Ron apenas se enteró, no tuvo que preocuparse por mucho tiempo de los sentimientos del pelirrojo porque exactamente a la semana de la salida a Hogsmeade, después de haber ganado el partido de quidditch, pudo ver como Ron se besaba abiertamente en la Sala Común con Lavender Brown.

Hermione pudo haber estado muy enamorada de Harry, pero no era más que una chica de 17 años y no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida y herida en su orgullo por la actitud de su amigo. ¿No que él la quería a ella desde fuera a saber Merlín cuándo? ¿No que todo el colegio sabía "lo de ellos"? ¿No se había pasado ella la última semana sin poder dormir dándole vuelta a los sentimientos del pelirrojo, asustada de cómo podría reaccionar él de ser rechazado?

* * *

><p><em>Acababa de terminar el partido de quidditch: Gryffindor había ganado a Slytherin, su eterno rival. Y ahí estaba él, besando a Lavender frente a todos. Si bien a Hermione nunca le había importado lo que el resto dijera de ella, una sensación de rabia le inundó al darse cuenta que todo el colegio estaría la siguiente semana mirándola con lástima. 'Pobrecita ella, la que había quedado relegada y reemplazada por un modelo más nuevo, ¿cuánto estaría sufriendo la pobre?'<em>

_Sabía que no tenía nada qué reclamar pero no pudo evitar la rabia al pensar que otra vez estaría en boca de todos, y no negaba que le picaba el que tan fácilmente Ron se hubiera olvidado de ella. ¿Tan poco entrañable era? Se escabulló rápidamente esperando no ser vista y se escapó al primer salón vacío que encontró, para poder desfogar toda la ira sin sentido que estaba acumulando._

_Nunca supo por qué rayos convocó a esas estúpidas aves. Ya de por sí se sentía bastante mal consigo mismo cuando vio atravesar la puerta del salón a la última persona que hubiera querido ver en ese momento._

_- "¿Hermione?"_

_- "Ah, ¡hola!, Harry" – dijo ella con voz frágil. – "Yo solamente practicaba."_

_- "Si, ellos son… Hmm, realmente buenos" – dijo Harry, sin saber qué decir._

_De todas las personas en Hogwarts, ¡justamente él le había visto! Si Hermione había tratado de convencerle hacía tan solo una semana que ella no sentía nada por Ron, esto hacía parecer todo lo contrario. ¿Por qué demonios Harry había tenido que contarle lo de Ron, si encima parecía que no era cierto? ¿Por qué meter todas esas ridículas ideas en su cabeza que no hacían más que atormentarla?_

_- "Ron parece disfrutar de las celebraciones…"_

_- "¿Ah, en serio?" – dijo Harry_

_- "No finjas que no lo viste" – dijo Hermione. – "No lo ocultaba, ¿verdad?"_

_¿Por qué seguía empeñada en seguir hablando de Ron con Harry? Otra vez estaba siendo víctima del vómito cerebral. Esto de la adolescencia y las hormonas no le gustaba nada, le hacían parecer una loca._

_Y para colmo de males, en ese momento se empeñaba en aparecer el susodicho agarrado de Lavender. _

_Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. Si le hubieran pedido que describiera lo que sentía en ese momento por el pelirrojo, "odio" hubiese sido el término más acertado. No sólo le reprochaba la angustia que le había hecho sentir la última semana al creer que ella le gustaba, sino que ahora le hacía parecer una loca enamorada de él frente a Harry. Si antes había esperado que algún día Harry se diera cuenta que no era Ron al que quería, hoy veía como esa oportunidad se le escapaba rápidamente de las manos y todo por su propia tonta actitud. Podía ver la cara de preocupación y lástima con que en ese momento Harry le veía. Arrrghhh, se odiaba así misma por ser tan tonta, y odiaba a Ron por hacerle pasar por ese mal rato, y odiaba a Harry por ponerle en esa situación en primer lugar. No, bueno, a Harry no lo odiaba, pero estaba segura que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera mirarlo nuevamente a la cara sin sentir la vergüenza que sentía en esos instantes._

* * *

><p>En los años que siguieron, Hermione nunca pudo entender por qué hizo lo que hizo esa tarde, pero sí justificar que si no quería volverse clínicamente loca en ese instante, la única salida que había encontrado para toda la rabia que acumulaba había sido mandar ese <em>Opuggno<em> hacia Ron, aun sabiendo que eso haría parecer que las cosas eran justamente opuestas a lo que en realidad eran.

Tiempo atrás Hermione había intentado pensar que cobardemente su inconsciente había tratado de engañar la atención de Harry haciéndole pensar que Ron era quien realmente le gustaba para que él no sospecahara de sus verdaderos sentimiento y convencerle, si alguna vez se le hubiera ocurrido, que ella no sentía nada por él; pero ella tenía que aceptar que el único motivo por el que había armado ese escándalo había sido porque era una tonta adolescente hormonal.

Y así poco a poco las cosas fueron cayendo por su propio peso. Si ese año había dudado de los sentimientos de Ron hacia ella hasta casi convencerse de era nulos, después de lo de Lavender; al año siguiente le quedaron completamente claros cuando se enteró de lo que había aparecido antes de destruir el relicario. Por un lado, otra vez había vuelto el miedo de cómo reaccionar si es que él se animara por fin a decirle algo, pero por el otro, le picaba la curiosidad de pensar cómo habrían sido realmente esas imágenes. Había tenido que hacer uso de todo el autocontrol que había sido capaz de perfeccionar en 18 años de auto disciplina para no hacer nada inapropiado todo el tiempo que había estado sola con Harry en el bosque de Dean. Claro, el saber que todo el mundo mágico estaba en una guerra mortal inminente ayudaba bastante, pero eso no había impedido que su corazón se paralizase cada vez que lo tenía durmiendo cerca de ella. Hermione estaba convencida de que si llegaban a salir vivos de esta, haría que alguien volviese a medirle la vista a Harry pues le costaba creer que él, tan hábil en entenderla en otras ocasiones, no hubiera sido capaz de adivinar el innegable rubor que la joven mostraba todas las noches que estaban juntos, simplemente hablando. O tal vez a estas alturas de sus vidas, Harry estaba ya tan acostumbrado a ella y a la preocupación permanente por su integridad que ella le mostraba a diario que hasta el rubor de su rostro lo consideraba algo natural.

Por otro lado, Hermione se había preparado para oír durante esos meses a Harry profesar interminablemente su amor por Ginny, pero se sorprendió por lo poco que él la había mencionado. ¿No se suponía que él estaba enamorado de la pelirroja? ¿Por qué era ella la que la había traído a la conversación en las últimas ocasiones? ¿Es que acaso él le estaba escondiendo algo a ella? Por supuesto que no, esos meses escondidos en el bosque ya le estaban haciendo desvariar. Harry quería a Ginny, y nada en el mundo Hermione quería más que el que él fuera completamente feliz, así sea al lado de otra mujer. A ese extremo lo amaba – sí, ahí con 18 años ya estaba segura de eso; no sólo le quería, le amaba. No por algo ella había pasado todo ese año fuera de Hogwarts, desmemorizado a sus padres y luchado a su lado incansablemente. Claro, quería ver muerto a esa basura de Voldemort – sí, podía decirlo – y derrotados a esos bastardos mortífagos que buscaban a la gente como ella para acabarla; pero el hecho de que precisamente esos individuos quisieran asesinar justamente a Harry Potter, hacía que el resto de sus sentidos se nublasen temporalmente y ella se entregara a una lucha encarnizada a cambio de su vida para que él pudiera ser feliz son la mujer que amara. Estaba convencida de que su 'querida Ginny' nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así.

Hermione se daba ahora pena al ver una vez más lo tonta y negligente que había sido tiempo atrás. Poniendo la felicidad de él por encima de la suya, arriesgando su propia seguridad por él. ¿Era que tan poco se quería?, ¿tan poca cosa se sentía? Había escuchado a las personas que el amor verdadero era desmedido, pero estaba convencida de que lo suyo rayaba ya en lo patológico. Y aun así estaba segura que de poderlo revivir, volvería a hacer lo mismo por él..

Y así, el 1ro de mayo había llegado, y con él, el desenlace de una guerra para la cual se habían estado preparando sin saberlo los últimos 7 años. Con todas las emociones a flor de piel, en el momento más importante y extremo de su vida, después de haber estado tan insegura escapando por tanto tiempo y soportando en silencio un amor que le quemaba cada célula de la piel, no era de extrañar que hubiese reaccionado, impulsivamente otra vez, al primer signo de cariño y preocupación que había recibido en mucho tiempo – sin contar los cuidados constantes de Harry, a la que ella ya sabía de antemano que no podía, no debía reaccionar.

Por eso, cuando Ron expresó su preocupación por los elfos en las cocinas de Hogwarts, Hermione no pude evitar hacer otra cosa más que besarle, sin importarle que el mismo Harry estuviera viéndoles. Nunca olvidaría el entusiasmo con el que Ron había reaccionado a ese beso. No podía negar que le había emocionado causar esa felicidad en otra persona tan solo con un beso; era por completo una sensación nueva para ella.

La verdad era que ya había pensado esa decisión de antemano. Harry quería a Ginny. Él se lo había dicho y ella no tenía ninguna razón por qué dudarlo. Si en todo el tiempo que ellos habían estado solos en el campamento él no había manifestado nada hacia ella, Hermione ya no tenía por qué hacerse ilusiones de nada. Ella – Hermione – sabía que nunca nadie amaría a Harry de la forma en que ella lo hacía, tan estúpida y desinteresadamente; pero no podía negar que Ginny lo quería y había sido así desde siempre. Era cierto, Ginny no le conocía como ella lo hacía; para la hermana menor de Ron siempre sería en el fondo "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió", pero si eso era lo que Harry quería, eso era lo que Harry tendría. Ya se había acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran así y estaba dispuesta a hacer ese último y final sacrificio.

Por otro lado, Ron la quería y después de Harry, él era su mejor amigo y dudaba que pudiera encontrar una persona mejor que él. Sabía que no le amaría como al moreno, pero podía intentarlo; ese beso que acababa de recibir se lo decía. Pudo notar el amor puro en los labios del pelirrojo, y si bien no era el beso que ella por tanto tiempo había esperado, le había sorprendido la sensación agradable y nueva de sentirse por fin querida y correspondida.

Aún recordaba que mientras corría desesperada detrás de Harry para intentar encontrar la diadema de Ravenclaw, había decidido que ella era una mujer de resoluciones. Y tal vez, si ella se decidía a enamorarse de Ron, tal vez lo lograría. Sí, Ron era un buen chico y le había querido desde siempre, a pesar del incidente de Lavender; probablemente ella lograría quererlo también. Sí, podría ser feliz con él, a pesar de que una parte de su cerebro que en ese momento trataba de callar con todas sus fuerzas, se preguntaba si quizás una parte igual de pequeña en el cerebro de Harry había sentido celos del beso que ella acababa de compartir con Ron. ¿Acaso no por eso lo había hecho explícitamente frente a él?

Pobre e ingenua Hermione. Ahora, 7 años después, se había dado cuenta que ese beso había sido el peor error de su vida.

Al poco tiempo de derrotado Voldemort, una vez que la euforia desmedida por haber vencido al Señor Tenebroso había desaparecido y el dolor por la pérdida de los caídos había disminuido, Hermione por fin recayó en la situación en la que ella misma se había metido. Estaba enterrada en medio de una relación que avanzaba a pasos agigantados. La relación con Ron, aparentemente esperada por muchos en el mundo mágico, era ideal tan solo para ellos. Y tal vez para Ron que nunca se había dado cuenta de cómo iban en realidad las cosas.

Hermione le veía llegar todos los días, con cara de enamorado y ella tenía que obligarse a sí misma a sonreír, por más que ya empezaba a enfermarle los ojos de cachorrito que él le ponía. Eso le exasperaba. Siempre había pensado que quería a su lado a una persona tierna, pero en ese momento tanta ternura le desesperaba. De repente, se encontró pensando que hubiera preferido a un Ron más duro junto a ella. Le hubiera gustado que él se hubiera mostrado fuerte y distante como en ocasiones había sucedido en el pasado, pero eso jamás pasaba ahora, o por lo menos no con ella. ¿Es que acaso era una especia de masoquista que quería estar con alguien que la alejara? ¿Tan dañada estaba luego de años de un amor no correspondido que se sentía incapaz de recibir amor? No, se dio cuenta. No quería alguien que se alejara, sólo quería que Ron se alejara de ella.

Pero el tiempo había seguía pasando y ella ya no había sabido cómo frenar la avalancha que se le venía. De repente, y sin que se diera cuenta de cómo empezó, todo el mundo había empezado a hacer planes alrededor del futuro de ella. Alguien hablaba de una casa y de si les convendría vivir en la ciudad o el campo. Otro le preguntaba si era normal en su familia que tuvieran tan pocos hijos o si ella era un caso excepcional – Hermione había quedado escandalizada tras oír esto – y por ahí alguien había recordado que en la familia Weasley existía la tradición de realizar las bodas en pleno verano, por algo de aprovechar el brillo natural de la novia.

No era consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que ellos habían empezado pero se vio envuelta en una retahíla interminable de cenas en parejas – la mayoría de ellas con Harry y Ginny, lo que le hacían perder la poca paciencia que aún tenía – y de caminatas interminables con Ron cogido de su mano. Se sorprendió a sí misma llamándole "cariño" en vez de por su nombre, y que cuando hablaba con alguien de su propia vida y proyectos, el pronombre que más usaba para describirse era "nosotros". De repente la gente dejó de verla como un ser individual y era difícil escuchar por separado los sustantivos "Ron y Hermione", casi tan usuales como los de "Harry y Ginny". Las semanas se volvieron meses y estos, años y ya Hermione no llevaba la cuenta de cuándo ella misma había empezado a ser la protagonista de esta charada que no era capaz de terminar.

Y no era que no lo hubiese pensado. A decir verdad, desde el principio ella había pensado en terminar, pero sentía que los sueños de todos los Weasley estaban sobre ella. Sentía que estaba en una relación con toda la familia, no sólo con Ron, y que también todos sus amigos alrededor estaban involucrados, el mismo Harry incluido. No era capaz de terminar con esos ojos de cachorrito a los que estaba ya tan acostumbrada. Por primera vez la vida de Ron era perfecta: había empezado una carrera como auror al lado de Harry y de vez en cuando le daba una mano a George con Sortilegios, proyecto que le entusiasmaba cada vez más y más. Tenía por fin la estabilidad económica que siempre había necesitado, la fama que siempre había anhelado, y a la chica que siempre había querido. Así es, la vida de su enamorado era endemoniadamente perfecta.

¿Y ella? Por momentos la antes siempre tan independiente y autosuficiente Hermione se había visto convertida en una muñeca de exhibición, dejándose llevar a donde el viento le guiara. Por lo menos tenía el trabajo que siempre había soñado y trataba de entregarse a él con la misma disciplina y pasión que siempre había entregado a sus proyectos. También se daba cuenta que era querida y apreciada sinceramente por todos a donde fuera, así que como una vez había aprendido hacía ya muchos años mirando la nieve, con sus manos atrapadas en las de Harry; ella reconoció lo positivo en su vida y siguió sonriendo.

Con los años, el eco de la presión que le rodeaba se fue haciendo cada vez más fuerte y fue incapaz de reaccionar hasta que un día se encontró a sí misma escribiéndole una carta a Harry en la que le contaba cómo Ron le había propuesto matrimonio, tratando de sonar lo más esperanzada posible.

Ese fue el grito de alerta que le había hecho despertar a la realidad. Siempre recordaría el día de la propuesta, una apasible mañana caminando por los campos que rodeaban la Madriguera, Ron por fin se había decidido a sacar el anillo. Era un hermoso anillo con un pequeño rubí en un fondo romboidal de oro. Si bien no era un diamante, Ron le explicó que ese anillo había estado entre los Weasleys por generaciones. A pesar de las peticiones de Bill, su mamá no había querido pasarlo a Fleur bajo pretexto que el rojo y dorado no combinaban con su cabello plateado y piel pálida. Reluctante, Bill había tenido que reconocer que Molly tenía razón, y además sospechaba que su prometida preferiría un diamante tradicional. Molly le había confesado que había esperado que fuera ella, Hermione, quien lo usara desde el momento en que sospechó que una posible relación se podía formar entre la joven y su hijo menor, a inicios de sexto.

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí estaba el momento. Mientras que Ron le daba un discurso de cómo se había enterado que la quería en un primer lugar y de cuánto había soñado por poderla llamar "mía" desde hacía varios años, Hermione lo miraba abstraída. No escuchaba realmente sus palabras, más bien miraba sus facciones preguntándose a sí misma si sería capaz de acostumbrarse a ellas para toda la vida.<em>

_Le veía hablar, esperanzado, una sonrisa franca y abierta, unos dientes brillantes y parejos, el cabello ordenado pero sin que pareciera un santurrón, el traje confortable y casual, los ojos celestes expresivos y sinceros; un rostro aún pecoso, la nariz larga pero agradable y una incipiente entrada que empezaba a asomarse por el lado derecho de su cabeza. Sí, definitivamente Ron Weasley era un hombre al que cualquier chica se podría acostumbrar. Lamentó no tener nada qué criticar en ese momento. Si tan solo Ron no fuera tan desesperadamente bueno con ella, le habría sido mucho más fácil terminar antes. ¿Qué había sido de su amigo, con el que discutía de cualquier cosa? Ahora ya no lo reconocía._

_Y sin embargo, no pudo negar que había amor en sus ojos; un amor que le dolía no poder corresponder en igual medida. Agradeció que el discurso que él probablemente había ensayado, no pareciera tan largo. Aunque ella no estaba escuchándolo del todo, reconoció que al joven le había costado expresar sus sentimientos, y contrario a lo que ella habría supuesto, no era un discurso empalagosa y prearmando, sino tranquilo, sincero y sobretodo muy personal._

_El chico se quedó viéndola esperanzadamente a los ojos y ella se dio cuenta que tenía que decir algo. El problema era que no había analizado qué responder por lo que sólo atinó a decir un par de sonidos sin significado. _

_Hermione pudo ver una mirada que no reconocía en los ojos azules del muchacho. Era una mirada seria pero tranquilizadora. No podría calificarla de confiada pero definitivamente emanaba seguridad. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse tímidamente intimidada._

_- "Hermione, no tienes que responder nada aún" – dijo mientras le miraba a los ojos y le ponía un dedo sobre los labios para silenciarla.– "No soy un niño al que tienes que cuidar, ¿sabes? Me he dado cuenta por mí mismo de que estoy un poco más avanzado en esta relación que tú, pero por lo mismo te digo con seguridad que si estoy ahora listo para pedirte que seas mi esposa es porque creo que a pesar de tus dudas, puedo darte todo lo que necesitas para ser feliz. Sino no estaría corriendo este riesgo tan grande para los dos. Lo único que te pido es que no me digas nada aún y que lo pienses. En 5 días es el cumpleaños de Ginny y estaremos todos reunidos aquí. Me gustaría que podamos anunciar ahí nuestro compromiso… o que me digas ahí que no puedes casarte conmigo y así tendría el apoyo de mi familia y amigos en ese momento tan difícil."_

_Ron le dio un dulce beso en la frente, se dio media y le dejó sola, sosteniendo en la mano aún la pequeña cajita con el anillo. No solo le había sorprendido lo sincero de sus palabras, si no la actitud madura que había tomado, reconociendo que ella no estaba el 100% enfocada en la relación y que le daba a ella la potestad de decidir si comprometerse o terminar. Esto último definitivamente no lo había visto venir._

_Hermione meditaba en su casa una y otra vez estas últimas palabras. Nunca había visto a Ron tan centrado y maduro y se preguntaba si ella tendría algo que ver en ese cambio. Lo que sí era seguro: ella no era feliz y ahora debía tomar una decisión. Hasta ese momento había actuado como una veleta que se dejaba llevar por el viento. Ahora Ron le daba la oportunidad de decidir, por primera vez sentía que podía decidir. Y sería consecuente a su decisión. Si terminaba con él, no se echaría para atrás ni lloraría; y si le aceptaba, sería una feliz y orgullosa novia preparando su boda. Sólo tenía que decidir dónde podría radicar su felicidad._

_Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haber estado con Ron los últimos 4 años, una parte de ella había estado esperando que la relación terminara y que Harry por fin se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos y se sintiera el hombre más tonto de la tierra por no haberla notado antes. Se voltearía hacia ella, la miraría, la levantaría en sus brazos y le besaría. No necesitaba de otro final feliz. _

_No sabía porqué había querido escribirle a Harry (claro, sólo le había contado que Ron le había pedido matrimonio y que ella aún lo estaba pensando) pero trató de sonar en la carta más segura de lo que realmente se sentía. En los cuatro días que pasaron hasta la fecha acordada, Hermione había esperado algún tipo de respuesta por parte del moreno. Tal vez un consejo, un enhorabuena o un "por favor Hermione, no te cases"; pero esta respuesta nunca llegó. Tal vez esa lechuza con cara de tonta que había alquilado en la oficina de correos le había jugado una mala pasada. _

_El día del cumpleaños de Ginny llegó y efectivamente, ahí estaban todos. Familia, amigos de colegio y Harry. Pero Hermione aún no había tomado una decisión y sabía que Ron estaría aguardando ese momento para planear el resto de su vida._

_Apenas entró al lugar de la reunión vio al moreno y quiso correr hacia él instintivamente, pero Harry pareció no darse cuenta de su presencia y no volteó hacia ella, sino que siguió conversando con el grupo de amigos de Ginny que habían ido a La Madriguera._

_Decepcionada, saludó cortésmente a las personas que se le acercaban; ya tendría tiempo de saludar a su amigo después. Pero ese 'después' no llegó. Desde el momento en que Ginny bajó a la sala principal, un par de minutos después, todo giró en torno a ella y parecía que Harry sólo tenía ojos para la pelirroja. Fueron varias las ocasiones en las que ella trató de captar su mirada, con una amigable sonrisa preparada; pero o Ginny le había hecho un encantamiento de Ojos Pegados, o ese era el joven más enamorado que ella había visto en su vida, en ningún momento se despegó de su enamorada. Hermione casi no lo reconocía así._

_Hermione nunca supo si Harry llegó a recibir o no su carta, pero sí descubrió que ella había estado todo este tiempo perdida en un sueño insensato, y se estaba privando a sí misma una verdadera oportunidad de amar y ser amada. Ya no tenía a quién esperar; la sonrisa de enamorado de Harry le decía que era feliz, ¿y no era eso lo que ella siempre había querido para él? Su felicidad por sobre todo y ahora, con Voldemort derrotado, con una hermosa mujer a su lado a la que él ahora parecía idolatrar y con un buen trabajo soñado; Harry ya no la necesitaba. Ella ya no debía corregirle las tareas de pociones ni esperarle en vela en la enfermería. Incluso ahora había otra mujer para que contara la cantidad de frutas y verduras que él necesitaba a diario. Y el mismo Harry había demostrado que sólo era perfectamente capaz de salir bien librado de Voldemort. Hermione se dio cuenta que ella estaba ya de más._

_- "¡Weasleys, vengan para la foto familiar junto a la torta!" – se escuchó la voz de Molly retumbar por toda la casa. Y vio como Molly y Arthur, acompañados por los seis hijos Weasleys se juntaron. Fleur también se acercó a la foto sin ser llamada y para su sorpresa, con una inusual actitud, Harry se paró junto a Ginny sin que nadie se lo indicase._

_- "Angie, querida, ¿vienes?" – preguntó Molly brindando amistosamente la mano hacia Angelina Johnson._

_- "Ehh... no gracias, Sra. Weasley; pero es muy amable en invitarme." – A Hermione no le sorprendió la respuesta. Si bien ya llevaban unos meses saliendo George y ella, aún no eran algo serio y ya antes había notado que Angelina a veces se sentía incómoda entre tanto pelirrojo, especialmente cuando a alguien se le ocurría recordarle cómo años atrás había salido también con el fallecido Fred._

_- "Oh, no hay problema, querida" – indicó la Sra. Weasley con una sonrisa. - "¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Deseas estar en la foto con nosotros, corazón?"_

_A Hermione le parecía que Harry había volteado hacia ella al escuchar esto, pero ella en cambio rápidamente captó la mirada alarmada de Ron. Él había prometido no presionarle hasta que ella se decidiera a hablar, y ahí estaba su madre, tratando de adelantar las cosas aún sin saberlo. A Hermione le gustó que Ron se preocupara por que ella no se sintiera incómoda. No tenía nada más que pensar, esta era la respuesta que debía darle a su amigo, perdón, enamorado. _

_Sin decir palabra, rodeó la mesa y se cogió del brazo de Ron, posando su mejor sonrisa para la cámara. Para cuando Dennis había terminado de tomar las fotos, Hermione ya había sacado de su bolso la cajita con la sortija, lista para ser usada o devuelta, según hubiera sido el caso; y se había colocado ella misma el anillo Weasley, mirando a su ahora novio. Con esto le quería dar entender que ella estaba ahí voluntariamente y que aceptaba casarse con él sin coacción. Ron entendió el mensaje y le abrazó fuertemente, sin decir palabras._

_Hermione se sentía complacida de poder dar felicidad a sus dos mejores amigos: a uno, al no interferir con la relación que tenía con el amor de su vida; y al otro, siendo precisamente eso: el amor de su vida._

_También sabía que Ron se moría por dar la noticia de su compromiso, así que hizo de tripas corazón y esperó el momento en que sonaran las copas anunciando el discurso que su ahora prometido daría; pero para su tranquilidad, ese momento no llegó._

_Con un tino poco usual en él, Ron esperó a que todos los invitados del cumpleaños se hubieran marchado para dar la noticia, quedando sólo los Weasleys, sus parejas y Luna Lovegood, quien era ahora aparentemente la mejor amiga de Ginny. Hermione no pudo evitar incomodarse ligeramente con la presencia de la rubia. Tenía la sensación de que Luna siempre había estado interesada en su novio y aunque no podía probarlo, le nublaba un poco la idea de que tal vez ella pudiera estar causando a alguien el mismo dolor que otros le habían causado a ella. _

_Pero si la noticia había afectado o no a Luna, Hermione nunca podría decirlo. Ahí estaba la joven, con sus ojos grandes e inocentes como los de un bebé, felicitándola con una sonrisa sincera y ancha. Esa noche Hermione pudo recibir el abrazo y las felicitaciones de todos; sabía que en esa casa sería bien querida. Pero no pudo evitar notar un cierto temblor al momento en que Harry le había felicitado, con un abrazo particularmente largo._

_Sabiendo que iba en contra de todo lo que se había prometido cambiar, Hermione se permitió disfrutar de ese abrazo por última vez, relajándose en sus brazos. Aspiró fuerte el ya para ella conocido olor de madera de sándalo y heno, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria a manera de despedida._

* * *

><p>¡Como si ella fuera capaz de olvidar ese olor!<p>

Pero Hermione se había mantenido fiel a sí misma y a partir de ese momento se había jurado intentar ser feliz. Aún ahora, presa del llanto que le había invadido en la última hora, recordaba cómo había participado activa y entusiastamente de todas las decisiones y preparativos concernientes a la boda; se había descubierto emocionada comparando vestidos de novia, colores y flores, y había ido animadamente con sus primas a una de esos grandes comercios en Londres en los que parecía que el mundo no tuviera más obligación que hablar de vestidos y bodas.

Aunque el dolor que sentía en estos momentos le contradecía, Hermione había tratado de obligarse aquella vez a ser feliz. Para ella un matrimonio nunca había sido un juego (aunque ahora sólo tuviera ganas de escapar de él) y ella de verdad lo había intentado. ¿Entonces por qué, maldita sea, todo había confabulado otra vez para que no lo sea? ¿Por qué no había tenido ni un respiro en su "tan ansiada por muchos" boda?

:

**"_Por eso las risas que recordaremos_**

**_cada vez que recordemos_**

**_los que solíamos ser_****_._"**

:

* * *

><p><em>Y por fin el gran día había llegado. Después de unos preparativos que duraron un año, Hermione estaba lista, física y mentalmente, para su boda con Ron. <em>

_La joven podía oír el tumulto de la gente esperando donde sería la ceremonia, parecía que media comunidad mágica estaba afuera. Ella estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros del lugar, terminando de alistarse. No pudo evitar recordar esa escena creada en su adolescencia en la que se veía con un vestido de bodas gigante, caminando por el altar y a un Harry ansioso viéndola acercarse a él para su matrimonio. _

_El vestido que llevaba en ese momento era muy distinto al de sus viejos sueños, pero no por eso dejaba se sentarle muy bien. La joven se miró al espejo complacida: no sólo se veía mejor de lo que había esperado, sino que estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Se había arreglado y esmerado para su prometido, tenía que grabarse eso en su cabeza y no andar pensando en terceros. A partir de ese momento el mundo sería sólo Ron y ella. Era verdad que lo había dudado un par de veces, pero al ver la felicidad constante en los ojos de su novio se sintió segura. Alguien que la amara así no podía hacerla infeliz. Y en ese momento no dudaba que lo que estaba sintiendo en ese instante era algo muy cercano a lo que podría ser la felicidad. Después de mucho tiempo se sentía complacida consigo misma y con su realidad._

_Un golpe en la puerta le hizo reaccionar de sus pensamientos. Preparada para todo, cantó un alegre "Pase" con una sonrisa reflejada en el rostro._

_Tal vez se había creído "preparada para todo" muy pronto, antes de tiempo._

_La sonrisa se le congeló al ver quién entraba en ese momento a la habitación. Harry acababa de ingresar y se había detenido en el llano de la puerta, decididamente contemplando la imagen de Hermione con ese sencillo pero hermoso vestido de novia._

_Hermione volteó rápidamente hacia el espejo, pero fue peor. Ahora podía verse a sí misma en su vestido de novia y a Harry en elegante y perfecto frac reflejados juntos en el vidrio. Flashes de ese viejo sueño de ellos a punto de casarse se colaron en su mente. Hermione tuvo que morderse el labio y respirar profundamente para no escaparse de la realidad. Harry no solo no era su novio, sino que era el padrino de su boda y su mejor amigo. No había nada de inusual en que él estuviera ahí. Hermione se obligó a pensar en él solamente como lo que era: su amigo._

_Hermione posó en sus labios de nuevo la sonrisa que había alzado momentos atrás, aunque esta vez no la sentía tan natural. Dio la vuelta de cara a su amigo._

_- "¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?" – preguntó tímidamente._

_- "Hermione… estás… simplemente... estás..."_

_Harry no dijo nada más, pero ella entendió. Agradeció complacida._

_- "¿Has visto a Ron?" – una idea asaltó su mente - "¿No habrás venido hasta acá para decirme que Ron se arrepintió a última hora, verdad?"_

_- "¿Qué? No, ¡por supuesto que no! Ron te ama, jamás te dejaría así… en realidad no creo que alguien lo haría."_

_Por supuesto, Ron nunca la abandonaría. ¿Qué rayos había estado pensando?... ¿o era, "deseando"? No, claro que no. Ella 'quería' estar ahí... sería útil que lo apuntara para no olvidarlo._

_El silencio los rodeó de nuevo. A Hermione estaba empezando a extrañarle la presencia de su amigo._

_- "Ehh…" - empezó el moreno – "yo sólo quería saber si necesitabas algo, lo que sea. Si podía ayudarte... con cualquier cosa que pudieras querer... justo en este momento. Estoy seguro que yo podría... es decir, si tú quieres... Lo que necesites, lo que 'tú' quieras. Lo haré. Lo que sea" - enfatizó._

_Hermione le miró extrañada nuevamente. Era una formulación un poco rara para una ayuda y a pesar de su apuro, no pudo evitar notar una extraña mirada de determinación en esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían atormentado en el pasado. Tuvo la sensación de que esas palabras escondían algo detrás, pero prefirió no darle vueltas al asunto._

_- "Gracias Harry, pero no. En este momento, tengo todo lo que quiero" – dijo contemplando el reflejo de su amigo en el espejo. Y en ese momento, no mentía._

_- "Sí, claro… por su puesto."_

_Hermione esperó por si a Harry se le ofrecía alguna otra cosa, pero nada. Él sólo se había limitado a verla en silencio. Ella empezó a preguntarse si de verdad le habría gustado su vestido o si lo había dicho sólo por compromiso. ¿Ron opinaría igual que él?_

_- "Tú también te ves muy bien, por cierto. Ese frac te queda excelente… creo que es el mejor que te he visto" - dijo tratando de romper ese silencio que ya le incomodaba._

_- "Ah, gracias. Ginny lo eligió para mí. Dijo algo del brillo de la tela con mis ojos, ¿o era del corte del pantalón con la forma de mis piernas? Bueno, no sé, no importa realmente. Me dijo que me gustaría, y que la corbata combinaría con ella, aunque no estoy seguro de a qué se refería exactamente…"_

_Hermione rio dulcemente. A veces Harry podía ser tan niño. Por un segundo se sintió de quince años, con la responsabilidad de traducirle lo que cada chica pretendía decir, y qué escondía ese género detrás de cada lágrima o de cada sonrisa._

_- "Bueno, sé que estás ocupada hoy... ¡por supuesto que estás ocupada hoy! No te quisiera quitar más tiempo; pero quería aprovechar para disculparme."_

_- "¿Disculparte? ¿Hubo algún problema, Harry?"_

_- "No, solamente que me acabo de dar cuenta que no cumplí mi promesa."_

_- "¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?"_

_- "Bueno, puede que no la recuerdes ya, realmente no es tan importante; pero eso no cambia el hecho de que yo no la cumplí."_

_Hermione le miró extrañada._

_- "Fue una tarde de quinto. Estábamos los dos fuera del colegio y te tropezaste. Yo prometí que siempre te cuidaría para que pudieras siempre leer sin tropezarte y… bueno… nunca lo hice."_

_Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando._

_- "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de recordar algo así en un momento como este?"_

_- "Es que… me di cuenta que tal vez yo no te cuidé como te prometí, y de que ahora en adelante ya no importará mucho porque tendrás siempre quién te cuide... a quién vigile cada uno de tus pasos para que puedas leer tranquila. Ehh… ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?"_

_Hermione le miró incrédula. Sí, extrañamente sí lo comprendía._

_- "Bueno, creo que tienes razón. ¿Qué mal guardaespaldas resultaste ser, ah?" – dijo divertida. – "Pero no te preocupes, entiendo que estabas muy ocupado guardándole las espaldas a alguien más." – le dijo guiñándole el ojo._

_- "Ah, eso… bueno sí, pero no es justificación. Es decir, tú eras mi mejor amiga. Tú me cuidaste en todos los sentidos Hermione, y mentiría si te dijera que no tienes nada que ver con quién soy yo ahora o siquiera con el hecho de que esté vivo. Incluso por mucho tiempo mi conciencia llevaba tu voz. Básicamente me encontraba tomando mis decisiones guiándome en qué me dirías que debía o no hacer. Y nunca terminaré de pagarte por todo eso; ningún sacrificio que haga será lo suficientemente grande como para retribuir lo que tú has significado para mí. Tú felicidad siempre será lo primero."_

_Hermione le miró directamente, alarmada. ¿Felicidad?, ¿significados?, ¿sacrificios?, ¿mi voz era su conciencia? ¿Por qué rayos Harry estaba ahí precisamente en ese momento diciéndole todas esas cosas? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que ella estaba preparándose para su boda y en cualquier segundo alguien entraría para decirle que el cortejo estaba a punto de empezar? ¿Qué después de estos 14 años aún no había podido notar el efecto que él tenía en ella, lo buscara o no?_

_- "¿Harry? ¿Podría saber por qué me estás diciendo todo esto... justo ahora?"_

_- "Por ningún motivo. Sólo sentí que en algún momento lo deberías saber, y me pareció este tan buen momento como cualquiera."_

_- "¿Tan buen momento como cualquiera?" – repitió Hermione, incrédula. – "Harry, ¿te das cuenta que en cualquier minuto me voy a casar, verdad?"_

_- "Oh sí. Eso. Claro que lo sé."_

_Hermione no podía entender qué pretendía Harry en estos instantes. Sea lo que sea, ese era el día de su boda, y ella no había logrado avanzar tanto para retroceder a sólo minutos de estar casada._

_- "Bueno, gracias." – por fin se decidió a decir. – "Pero necesito que sepas, Harry, que nada de lo que hice en estos 12 años de amistad, ni nada de lo que haré en los años futuros, fue pensado para que me agradezcas. No importa lo que sea, o qué tan viejo estemos. Yo soy tu mejor amiga, y siempre haré lo que pueda por ti; aunque sepa que tú ya no me necesitas."_

_- "Lo sé" – respondió ceremonialmente – "y por eso también te agradezco. ¿Sabes que eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido en mi vida, Mione?"_

_- "¿Mione?"_

_- "Oh, lo siento… sólo lo sentí y lo dije."_

"_Sólo lo sentí y lo dije", algo que ella jamás podría decir. Tuvo que obligarse a frenar las lágrimas. Tuvo que obligarse a recordar el nombre completo de su futuro esposo. Tuvo que obligarse a notar qué vestido llevaba y por qué estaba vestida así. Harry había sido siempre su mejor amigo, y sabía que él la estimaba. No debía sorprenderse con que estuviese emocionado por su boda y quisiera hacerla sentir especial, pero es que sus palabras eran tan malinterpretables y ella ya no quería más drama en su vida._

_Pero, ¿Mione? ¿De dónde había sacado ese apodo, y por qué le parecía tan hermoso y le hacía sentir tan especial? Nunca en su vida lo había oído, pero ahora, sentía que podría pasarse la vida escuchándole a él llamándole por ese nombre. Sentía como una burbuja en la que ya había vivido antes, se iba inflando nuevamente en su pecho sin que ella pudiera hacer algo por evitarlo._

_Hermione no pudo quitarle la vista de encima. Se sentía una adolescente hormonal otra vez. _

_- "Ayer le pedí matrimonio a Ginny" – dijo de pronto, serio._

_- "Oh" – sólo atinó a decir, sintiendo cómo la burbuja se reventaba en miles de fragmentos de cristal con forma de gota que se le incrustaban por todo el cuerpo. – "¡Felicitaciones!" – agregó rápidamente – "sólo espero que Ron y yo podamos ser la mitad de felices que lo que sé que ustedes serán. No he visto antes a una pareja tan enamorada."_

_Harry le miró dubitativamente._

_- "Soy yo el que espera ser la mitad de feliz que ustedes. A fin de cuentas, ustedes están enamorados de toda la vida, ¿verdad?"_

_- "¿Qué? No, claro que no… lo nuestro no existió siquiera hasta después de la caída de Voldemort."_

_- "Pero… ¡si tú lo dijiste! Cuando te pregunté en 6xto me confesaste que te gustaba Ron."_

_- "No, no te dije nada."_

_- "Exacto, fue una afirmación tácita."_

_- "Claro que no lo fue. Fue una negación."_

_Un momento… ¿qué estaba pasando en ese momento? ¿Por qué era tan importante establecer quién sería la pareja que más se quería aquí?_

_- "Pero… tus rubores… a ti te gustaba alguien, ¿verdad?"_

_- "Sí."_

_Hermione se arrepintió de haberlo dicho en el mismo instante en que la palabra escapó de sus labios._

_- "Hermione… ¿quién te gustaba en esa época?" – preguntó Harry, peligrosamente, acercándose a ella._

_- "Ohhh Harry, ¿tiene algún sentido hablar de eso en este momento?" – resopló la joven exasperada._

_- "Hermione…"_

_- "¡No!"_

_Los dos se miraron a los ojos, incapaz de entender uno por qué ella se negaba a decirle quién le había gusta hacía tanto tiempo, y la otra incapaz de entender por qué de pronto él parecía tener una maníaca fijación con sus intereses amorosos pasados._

_- "Querida, ya todo está listo." – interrumpió la Sra. Weasley, entrando a la habitación con una gran sonrisa. – "¡Diez minutos!" – cantó, cerrando por fuera la puerta._

_- "Gracias, Molly" – respondió la joven en un susurro, incapaz de apartar la vista del joven que seguía observándola a unos pocos pasos de ella; su cerebro trabajando a 100._

_- "Creo… creo que es mejor que me vaya… debes tener mucho que hacer" – explicó torpemente._

_- "Creo que es lo mejor."_

_Harry se marchó cerrando la puerta. Hermione volteó rápidamente hacia el espejo tratando de recordar qué había estado haciendo exactamente antes de ser interrumpida. Pero esta vez ya no podía. Su corazón saltaba a mil, ¿es que acaso su cerebro había inventado todo lo que acababa de pasar? Su respiración agitada demostraba que ella no estaba bien en ese momento. Es más, ella no podía sentirse peor._

_Tenía que controlarse, tenía que hacerlo… 'Nueve minutos' le gritó su cerebro. En tan solo 9 minutos ella estaría recorriendo el camino de lo que sería su máxima aventura, el día más feliz de su vida. ¿Y por qué no se sentía aventurera o feliz en esos instantes?_

'_Ocho minutos'._

_De repente la puerta se abrió completamente, asustando a la joven. Hermione volteó rápidamente para encontrar a Harry que la veía con una expresión terriblemente alarmada, como si él acabara de ser impactado por un rayo de electricidad._

_- "¡Mione!"_

_- "Harry, ¿está todo bien?"_

_Si lo estaba o no, Hermione nunca lo supo porque no había terminado de pronunciar la pregunta cuando en dos rápidas zancadas Harry acortó la distancia que los separaba y de repente todos sus sentidos se nublaron al encontrarse siendo besada por el moreno con una fuerza y pasión que nunca había sentido en su vida. Al principio ella no había querido responder. ¡Estaba con su vestido de novia lista para casarse otro hombre, maldita sea! Pero aparentemente sus labios no recibieron el memorándum porque se vio envuelta en un sinfín de sensaciones que en su vida había pensado que sería capaz de sentir. _

_Tuvo que sujetarse a algo para no caer cuando sus piernas temblaron al sentir la lengua de Harry ingresar a su boca con la autoridad de un señor feudal que reclama sus propiedades, sin siquiera pedir permiso; y ese algo a lo que se sujetó no fue otra cosa que al cuello del moreno. Un gemido escapó violentamente de su boca. Nunca había permitido que Ron le besara así. Ella creía en el pudor y en guardarse para la noche de bodas, por lo que no entendía qué era lo que su mano izquierda hacía dentro del cuello de la camisa del moreno, al tiempo que la derecha se empeñaba por intentar enredar aún más ese cabello indomable. Mientras tanto, ambas manos del moreno subían y bajaban por la espalda de la joven, arrugando el vestido mientras rodeaban peligrosamente la espalda baja y las caderas de la castaña._

_Hermione sentía como cada poro de su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía de Harry. No había parte de ella que no estuviera reaccionando y cada célula le pedía a gritos desaparecer cualquier tipo de distancia entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tantas cosas solamente por un beso? Incapaz de controlarse, la joven había empezado a frotarse peligrosamente su cuerpo junto al de él, y ahora era capaz de sentir la excitación del joven. Eso sólo le hacía enloquecer más, estaba perdiendo por completo el control de la situación y el maldito control nunca le había importado menos en toda su vida. Su boca parecía ahora una batalla campal en la que ambas lenguas pugnaban por entrar y reclamar sus dominios y los gemidos de placer se aglutinaban en ella, se sentía una muñeca entre sus brazos y esta vez serlo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo; sus manos querían reconocer cada centímetro de ese cuerpo, tan familiar y desconocido al mismo tiempo. Hermione rogaba que un rayo le matara en ese instante, porque estaba segura de que nunca más sería capaz de reproducir todo lo que le hacía sentir este cuerpo que no era de ella._

_Que no era de ella… y ella no era de él._

_Como si alguien le despertar de golpe, Hermione abrió los ojos; aterrorizada, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de pasar. Dio un paso atrás y sintió cómo el terror se reflejaba en su rostro. ¿Qué acababan de hacer? ¿De verdad se habían besado tan frenéticamente a medio minuto de su boda, con su prometido afuera esperando a que ella saliera, y tan sólo un día después de que él se hubiera comprometido con Ginny? _

_Hermione miró a Harry y pudo ver el mismo signo de terror en él. Los dos se miraban incrédulos, tratando de controlar la agitada respiración y las descargas eléctricas que sus cuerpos aún generaban. _

_Un movimiento en la puerta hizo que retrocediera aún más._

_- "Hermione, me piden que te diga que ya debes salir…" – dijo Luna, parándose de golpe mirando sospechosamente a cada uno de los jóvenes. _

_- "Gra… gracias" – sólo atinó a responder. _

_- "Harry, me parece que no deberías estar acá" – agregó la rubia con una voz inquisidora, completamente inusual en ella._

_Harry miró de Hermione a Luna y asintió. Se retiró sin decir palabra, no sin antes darle una última miraba a la castaña desde la puerta. _

_- "Ya tengo todo, vamos" – apuró Hermione tratando de alisar disimuladamente las arrugas que en la parte de atrás del vestido se habían formado._

_- "Olvidas el velo… es la parte favorita de Ronald en un vestido de novia" – señaló Luna tristemente sin mirar a Hermione a la cara._

_Les había visto. Hermione se sentía morir. Ahora no sólo se sentía la mayor rata del mundo, sino que encima la testigo de sus desvergüenzas había sido la persona que probablemente amaba a su futuro esposo._

_- "Luna, yo…" – intentó justificar mientras se ponía el velo sin mucho cuidado._

_- "No tienes nada que explicarme a mí, Hermione. No pierdas tiempo, tu prometido te espera."_

* * *

><p>¿Por qué la vida había sido tan injusta con ella? Nunca supo qué llevó a Harry a besarle, pero mientras caminaba hacia Ron en medio del salón, pudo ver a Harry sentado junto a Ginny quién le cogía un brazo y le limpiaba coquetamente una mancha de la comisura de los labios. Hermione se sentía morir. La mayor escoria de la historia.<p>

Ni Harry ni Hermione volvieron a hablar de aquel beso. Ese día Hermione contrajo nupcias con su prometido, y esa noche una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras su ahora esposo le hacía el amor. Se sentía sucia ,y si bien Ron había sido tierno con ella consciente de que era su primera vez, el dolor que sentía esa noche por algo roto dentro de ella no había sido un dolor físico.

A los pocos meses, Harry se casó también. En su boda no faltó nadie de la comunidad mágica y fue el evento que la sociedad comentó por semanas - para desdicha de Harry, que odiaba llamar la atención. Hermione acompañó a la novia camino al altar ese día, incapaz de ver a los ojos al novio.

Pero así como tácitamente habían decidido no hablar del asunto, tácitamente decidieron dejarlo atrás. Poco a poco volvieron a comportarse como los mejores amigos que siempre habían sido, el confidente y la ayuda perfecta. Nadie nunca sospechó nada, nadie nunca insinuó.

Y aun así, el incidente había marcado a Hermione. Ella, que había decidido antes de casarse, conformarse y ser feliz con lo que tenía; ya no podía hacerlo. Si bien su esposo no era para nada un mal amante y pronto se acostumbró a que él la tuviera entre sus brazos, aquella vez su cuerpo había experimentado sensaciones con sólo un beso que nunca más había sido capaz de sentir; y aunque solo hubiera sido por un par de minutos, su corazón había amado con locura y sin ningún tipo de control.

Se encontró de nuevo siendo incapaz de ser feliz. Secretamente esperando el momento en que Harry y ella hablaran por fin del asunto y se confesaran su eterno amor. Tarde o temprano los pelirrojos les tendrían que entender. Si les amaban tanto como clamaban, serían capaces de sacrificarse por el amor del otro, tal como ellos estúpidamente lo habían hecho.

Pero ahora, dos años después de ese único beso, se dio cuenta que nunca más sucedería. Nunca más podría pasar. La burbuja volvía a reventarse y las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban de estar con Harry eran descartadas para siempre.

Volvió a llorar sin hacer ningún sonido. Ahora sí era definitivo. Pero ella no tenía derecho a sentirse triste, al contrario, debería estar contenta de que su vida tuviera por fin algún propósito, así no fuera el que ella había esperado.

Si por el año que había durado la preparación de su boda habría creído ser feliz, trabajaría arduamente para volver a conseguirlo. En ese momento, ella borraba cualquier vestigio de Harry sobre su cuerpo. Tendría un nuevo motor y motivo alejado de Harry Potter.

Ya no era la joven ingenua que sacrificaba su amor, ni la novia de compañía. No era la adúltera que engañaba a las puertas del compromiso, ni la amante marchita que debía actuar como la nueva casada más feliz del mundo. Ahora sí tendría motivos reales para luchar por su felicidad, a pesar del dolor desgarrador que en ese instante le provocaba el saber que Harry Potter no había sido ni sería jamás su verdadero amor. Una tímida sonrisa intentó ganar a las lágrimas.

Un ruido en la puerta atrás de ella la despabiló. Instintivamente volteó sin darse cuenta que no había tenido tiempo de secarse las lágrimas.

- "¡Ya llegué!" – gritó Ron con una sonrisa justo antes de percatarse en la figura que tenía al frente de él. – "Herms, cariño… ¿y esas lágrimas? ¿Qué te pasa?"

'Cariño'. Un aguijón le atravesaba el corazón cada vez que él le llamaba así. Hermione se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, incapaz de hablar. Miró nerviosamente hacia la mesa.

- "¿Qué pasa, Herms? ¿Qué son eso papeles?"

- "Es que… vengo de San Mungo."

- "¿Te hiciste daño?, ¿estás enferma?" – espetó rápidamente el pelirrojo.

- "No. Es… es…" – Hermione tomó aire y se mordió los labios con determinación. No podía permitir que las lágrimas le traicionaran una vez más. – "Estoy embarazada Ron… vas a ser papá."

Otro aguijón se clavó en su corazón al ver en Ron la mayor cara de felicidad que en su vida creyó que alguien podría tener. El chico no dijo nada, simplemente la levantó en brazos, escondió su cabeza en el cabello de la castaña y le abrazó tan fuerte que ella creyó que podría lastimarle, pero no.

- "Gracias… gracias. ¿Cómo podría pagarte el que me hayas hecho tan feliz?" - preguntó sin despegar el abrazo.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de retener esa última lágrima que no había querido escuchar el nuevo reglamento. Para ella un matrimonio era un vínculo especial y a pesar de sus alucinaciones de libertad (o libertinaje) con Harry, sabía ella que sería prácticamente incapaz de faltar la promesa hecha al casarse.

Pero si había un vínculo aún más sagrado, ese era el de un hijo. Hermione sabía que con la llegada de este nuevo bebé, su vida cambiaría. Aunque ella no lo había planeado, su razón de vivir sería ahora él y los sacrificios serían por él. Ella estaba dispuesta a vivir exclusivamente para él; le daría la mayor felicidad que pudiera, y para un niño la felicidad descansaba en la familia, - lo había aprendido de Harry - por lo que a partir de ese instante jamás, ni en sus más bizarros sueños, sería capaz de atentar con la estabilidad de la familia de su bebé.´. Ron y ella se amarían y serían felices por su hijo o hija. Ella ya lo había decidido,

- "No tienes nada que agradecerme, Ron. Yo…" - titubeó, pero ya estaba decidida – "yo te amo."

Ron la besó, tratando de demostrar con ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella y por su nuevo bebé. Ella sabía simplemente que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Pero no le importaba, una nueva Hermione renacería de las cenizas. Una que estaba tan dispuesta a vivir por este nueva niño, como la antigua Hermione lo había estado a vivir por "El-niño-que-vivió". Todo estaría bien.

.

_**"Lo que solíamos ser…".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>Para esta historia me inspiré en el fanfic de <strong>pruepotter1, <em>"<em>**_A la luz de King_ Cross_"_ que me gustaría pensar como en la continuación a futuro de esto (se los recomiendo, es un one-shot cortito pero esclarecedor desde la perspectiva de Rose Weasley; el 'bebé' en este relato). Por favor, díganme qué les pareció; como dije al principio, no he escrito nada en varios años y ahora estoy un poco ansiosa. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y agradezco a Nadia Cordero por proponer este reto que me ha divertido mucho escribir. ^^ ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Tannie

.


End file.
